Alternate Reality
by ArabellaRoseD
Summary: In a world where Mal was sick when she was supposed to go to Aurdon with her friends. But doesn't. Instead she comes 1 year after his coordination. But will Ben find his feelings for her? Or will he pretend that he loves someone else? Can their friends help them get together? Or will their relationship be only friendship?
1. Chapter 1 What Happened

Hello there Descendants Fan Form! As you can see I have had many story ideas thanks to the new movie! So let's get on with the first chapter of Alternate Reality!

* * *

Summary: In a world where Mal was sick when she was supposed to go to Aurdon with her friends. But doesn't. Instead she comes 1 year after his coordination. But will Ben find his feelings for her? Or will he pretend that he loves someone else? Can their friends help them get together? Or will their relationship be only friendship?

*Mal's*

Ugh! My mother is making me go to Aurdon with those stuck up snobs princess and princes. But maybe...I can get my friends back to being evil and we can take over the world! Yes, that's what I'll do, but I'll have to get something bad happen, that way I can make them evil. I guess the limo is here to take me...

Maleficent: Stay Evil!

Mal: I know mother.

*Time skip to the Aurdon welcome* So Mal gets out of the car to see the a guy is standing next to Evie, and it looks like her boyfriend, cause they are holding hands.*

Evie: MAL! I Missed you! *they hug*

Mal: I missed you to E. Where are Jay and Carlos?

Evie: They are at tourney practice but they'll be here soon. Here I want to you meet my boyfriend.

Mal: Okay...

Evie: So, this is Ben, he's the one that invited you here. (A/N Haha! You didn't see that coming now did you! huh.. Maybe I am Mal's long lost sister...)

Mal: You mean King Ben is your boyfriend?

Ben: That would be me.. It's nice to meet you. She is always talking about you.

Mal: I am guessing they were all evil?

Ben: Actually..They were good. She was saying that you loved an adventure, and that you would do anything for people you cared about.

Mal: Huh..so there is something nice about me. Mother would be so disappointed.

Ben:...So you will be rooming with Evie. I was going to put you in with Jane. But Ev's said she wanted to room with you.

Mal: Ev's? Seriously Evie? I called you that one time and you made me wear a dress.

Evie: Well, he is my boyfriend, so he does get to do that. And to be fair I got you a lot of dates, thanks to that dress.

Mal: You win for now, this is not over. Anyway, where is our room?

Right, so lets go. Evie said. While kissing Ben's cheek.

I'll see you later alright?, she said looking at Ben.

He nods his head, and says, I have some work to do so probably tomorrow?

She nods. and they leave.

*when they get to their room*

So I am guessing you want to room with me so I don't do anything bad to anyone? Asked Mal.

No, I just missed you, said Evie not sounding convincing.

Sure. So when can I hear what I missed?

Now, if you want. What do you want to know? Said Evie.

Okay, so when me, Carlos and Jay first got here we met Ben and Audrey. Audrey is Ben's ex girlfriend, and let's just say we hate eachother. But anyway we went on a tour of the school, um. They boys tried out for Tourney, I found my love for Chemistry. We had his Coordination, um..then a few weeks after his coordination he asked me out. We went to the beach, I didn't actually go swimming of course. Um then we came back to the dorms and then we became girlfriend and boyfriend, then life just went on. That is pretty much it.

Boring. So when can we get into some trouble? Asked Mal, really wanting to make them Evil again.

We can't me, Carlos, and Jay, liked it here. We don't want to be bad.

Fine whatever. So are you going to be watching over me?

Nope, I asked Ben to do it. Cause I have stuff to do. In fact I have a study group in 5 minutes so i have to go. Um if you need anything just go next door, Jane is over there she can help you get in touch with me or Ben. Um..Carlos and Jay should be coming over here soon, and I am pretty sure that Ben is going to come over with them.

Oh, great so I have babysitters.

No, we just want you to see what it is like to be here, it is great, we love it. Said Evie.

Okay, E. We when do I expect the first baby sitter?

You aren't getting a babysitter, but Lonnie should be coming over to help you pick out your classes.

Okay, now what do I put on after the shower?

There should be a box in my closet labeled Mal. I got a little bored a few weeks ago and started making some clothes for you.

Thanks Ev.

Don't call me that.

Why? Your boyfriend does. Does he have something that I don't, because the last I heard. I was there for you when you needed me and I was the one to nurse your arm, when you broke it. And I was there to care for Emila, when you couldn't because you couldn't look at her! So guess what! I think I deserve to call you that. I have known you longer than he has, and I have seen a side of you, that no one has, especially these Audrons.

Where is she? Emila?

I left her with Amila. She is in good hands, The evil step sisters might be class as evil, but they are the best mothers on the isle.

Okay, do you think that she would be able to come over here?

Not without Ben knowing. And you know she said her first word?

What did she say?

Ev-I think she was trying to say Evie. It was so sweet. She gets to call you something that I can't.

Mal, I-

No, E, I am sorry I said that. I just I don't like that you found someone while I was gone and didn't get to see it happen, I mean we are sisters for a reason. And plus I don't know if I can trust him. I mean I trusted "him" and he hurt you. Evie, I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that. It might have happend to you but I was the one who could have helped you.

No Mal, you couldn't you didn't know. And you did help me, you were there for me, and you made sure Emila was okay.

I just I feel like I could have done, I mean we are sisters, we have to be there for eachother. Whispers: I just wish you were there, when I needed you.* well, you have to go.

Mal, what happend while I was gone?

Nothing. Just you have to go.

This isn't over. And if you don't want me hanging out with Ben so much let me know?

yeah. well, I am going to go shower.

okay, Lonnie will be over soon.

Great the babysitter train begins.

She isn't that bad.

So she is a babysitter?

No, it's just-She'll be here soon, and give her a chance?

Maybe.

Be good.

It's me, E. I am Maleficent's daughter. try that again.

Try to be nice.

Better, well go.

Yeah, bye.

Bye.

*then Mal goes to the shower.* But while she is the shower, she looks at her stomach and starts to cry, and doesn't leave for an hour. But she only left because she hear a knock on the door.*

*Mal: That would be Lonnie.*

* * *

So what did you think of that? I mean Emila? Who is she? What happened to Evie? What happened to Mal? What is Ben going to say? Oh and Amila, is one of the Evil step sisters from Cinderella's daughter. She is the one who is currently taking care of Emila.

So tell me what you think and let me know what you want to see next!


	2. Chapter 2 Some of the Answers

I am glad you liked the last chapter, I however found that a tad bit awkward to write, but that is only because my mind couldn't make up it's mind, about how I wanted to lay the story out. Also, because I was trying to write a different style, that didn't work for me. So I am just going to go back to the way I know.

The second chapter for Alternate Reality: *WARNING: MENTIONS OF CUTTING AND RAPE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*  
Rights Go To: Disney! Everything Except the plotline!

* * *

Lonnie: Hi, You must be Mal, I am Lonnie.

Mal: Right, yeah Evie told me you were coming by.

Lonnie: Okay, so did she tell you why I was coming by?

Mal: Something about classes, I wasn't really listening.

Lonnie: Well, you got it right. But I don't think you weren't listening because your Maleficent's daughter. I think there is something else going on.

Mal: What are you psychic?

Lonnie: No, but I do get these feelings when something is wrong. I want to study to become a therapyist.

Mal: That cool. But how do you know?

Lonnie: Like I said just a feeling.

Mal: Look I am only doing this because I need to get this off of my chest, and I have a feeling I can trust you. Can't I? And what is said in this room, does not leave this room, Got it? It goes to you with your grave.

Lonnie: Of course. Should I sit down?

Mal: Yeah, cause your an Audronan, and your going to flip.

Lonnie: okay...*sits down*

Mal: you know how I was in the shower before you came?

Lonnie: Yeah.

Mal: I was in there for a long time...

Lonnie: You weren't...cutting were you?

Mal: No. How do you know about that?

Lonnie: I am not as perfect as you think.

Mal: Apparently, but I was in there because I kind of just spaced out.

Lonnie: About?

Mal: something that happened on the isle..It was a few months ago. I had just gotten the letter from Benjamin, and I was kind of upset. I missed my friends, but I didn't want to come here. So I did what I normal did when I am upset. I went for a walk. While I was out for a walk, I got a visit from Gaston's sons. They-they-*starts crying**then starts reliving the night.**then her crys turn into sobs.* MAKE IT STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME!

*Ben, Jay, and Carlos come running in*

Jay and Carlos Run to Mal to comfort her, but she pushes them away*

Ben: Lonnie, what's going on?

Lonnie: I don't know. She was just telling me something about the isle and then that happened. *Lonnie: I shouldn't lie, but she trusted me.*

Ben: Okay. Jay, Carlos? Let me try? I know something that might work.

Jay and Carlos nod* *Ben Walks over and just sits on his knees looking at Mal*

Ben: Hey, Mal? It's Ben. It's okay, no one can hurt you here, your safe. You have your friends, you have Lonnie, and you have..me. It's okay, *starts rubbing her shoulders* Mal, it's okay. calm down.*She starts to calm down.* *then she hugs Ben* *Everyone in the room is a little taken back, but Ben hugs back*

Ben: It's okay Mal, whatever happened on the isle, isn't going to happen here, I will makesure of it. I promise.

Mal: don't leave me.

Ben: I won't.

*Jay, Carlos and Lonnie leave the room* *then they go to talk in the library*

Jay: What happened?

Lonnie: I don't know, but I do know something bad. She was just talking to me one minute, being snarky, and then she starts talking and she starts crying then sobbing, then she just started screaming. I couldn't get her to calm down. I felt so useless. I want to be a therapist but I couldn't get her to calm down. But then Ben come in there and just starts talking to her. You couldn't even get her to calm down, and your her friends. But-I *just starts crying*

Jay and Carlos hug her, Carlos: Hey, it's okay, it takes practice to be good at something. I mean take Me, Jay, and Evie, it took us a while to be good at being well-good.

*she starts laughing*I guess your right. I just need to learn how to deal with it. Guys, she said that she could trust me, I need to be there for her there right?

*Jay and Carlos look at each, As if saying, She said she trust her?*

Carlos: Yeah, she doesn't trust very many people. She must really like you.

Lonnie: And I like her, I want to be there for her, be her friend. Thanks guys I have to go, I need to learn how to calm people down. *she leaves*

Jay: Did she just say what I think she said?

Carlos: Mal trust her? Something must have happened on the isle. She couldn't even look at us.

Jay: Usually she is happy for a hug from the both of us, but she just..-that's it. I have to go Carlos, I'll see you tonight.

Carlos: Wait! Your not going to tell me?

Jay: Not yet!

*Jay leaves. Goes back to the girls dorm room, to see Mal still hugging Ben*

Jay: Can I talk to you for a minute Ben?

Ben: Um? Yeah, I guess. Um..Mal, I am going to go talk to Jay now, Okay? I'll be right outside the door.

Mal: your going to stay by the door right?

Ben: yeah. I'll be right back okay?

Mal: ok..

*They go outside*

Ben: what's going on? She couldn't look at you guys, she didn't want you near her, why was I different?

Jay: Because you were by yourself.

Ben: What?

Jay: You didn't gang up on her, like me and Carlos did.

Ben: I don't get it.

Jay: She can't look at us, cause she familar to our touch, and we were both touching her.

Ben: I don't follow.

Jay: She excepted you because you were calm, and you didn't atomatically touch her, you told her who you were, and you were being nice to her. But me and Carlos just atomatically went to hug her.

Ben: Okay, I only did that because she was having a panic attack.

Jay: I know. But I also know what it was about.

Ben: What was it about?

Jay: Think about it Ben, she wouldn't let more than one person at a time touch her, and she only let you because you told her who you were, and you weren't rushing to touch her.

Ben: She was-*suddenly getting really mad and upset*

Jay: yeah, and I am guess it wasn't one guy.

Ben: That's why she didn't want you and Carlos touching her.

Jay: Yeah..Ben, she let you, don't let her down. She clearly doesn't want me and Carlos right now. But we can see she wants someone to comfort her. That's you right now. Got it?

Ben: yeah, but I-

Mal: sobbing, Get away from me! Don't touch me!

*Opens the door slowly*  
Ben: she's having another panic attack, can you get Fairygod mother?

Jay: yeah.

*Jay leaves and Ben goes in to the room*

Ben: Mal, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you, they can't do that here. *Mal looks to Ben, as if saying I can't make it stop* Hey Mal, listen, I need you to focus on something happy. Okay, um..your friends, um. Art. Anything that you like.

Mal: Ben, it won't stop.

Ben: I know Mal. Do you have a happy place?

Mal: no.

Ben: You want me to show you mine?

Mal nods* *then they leave to the Enchanted Lake*

Ben: Mal, this is the enchanted lake. This is where I go when I need to think or just relax. *Mal's still crying* So let's try something to get your mind off of that. Um.. what's your favorite color?

Mal: purple..

Ben: that's a nice color. Um.. what's your favorite thing to do in your free time?

Mal: paint.

Ben: Okay. what do you like to paint?

Mal: Mom, only wants me to paint her, but when I am alone I like to paint, this place I see in my dreams.

Ben: Okay, what does it look like?

Mal: it has this pool of water, with a while bunch of broken rocks. (AKA The Enchanted Lake)

Ben: That sounds nice. What's something you never told someone?

Mal: don't laugh..my middle name is Bertha...

Ben:I wouldn't laugh, because my middle name is Florian.

Mal: I guess our parents don't want us having good middle names huh? *slowly relaxing*

Ben: It looks like it, doesn't it. okay, do you have any siblings?

Mal: no, my Mother says that I am not evil enough, so she wouldn't trust me to make my siblings evil. do you?

Ben: um okay. I don't either. what is your favorite thing to do with your friends?

Mal: We used to like just watching the people on isle. We would sit from the roof and just watch them. Not make fun of them, just watch.

Ben: Sounds like a movie.

Mal: what's a movie?

Ben: you've never seen a movie?

Mal: no.

Ben: I'll have to take you to one. Do you like swimming?

Mal: I've never been swimming.

Ben: but you live on an island.

Mal: With a barrer!

Ben: Fair enough. I'll have to teach you.

Mal: maybe.

Ben: Well, I sent Jay to get Fairygod mother, so we better get back.

Mal: ok..*before he leaves.* Um. Ben? thanks for calming down. I know you want to know what caused it, and I know you that you don't want to help you, but-

Ben: hey, I don't mind helping, and I don't need to know what happened, until you ready. Okay? I am just here to be your friend and help you.

Mal: thanks. *hugs him*

Ben: *hugs back* no problem. But seriously we better get back. *they hear a camera flash* Then they see the camera flash*

Mal: What was that? *looking around*

Ben: A camera. It was probably the paparazzi. They are always trying to get pictures of me.

Mal: Oh..wait! This isn't going to cause any problems for you or Evie right?

Ben: No, it's fine. *Evie?! Dang it! I forgot about her, and she's my girlfriend. Wait..Did I just forget my girlfriend. It was just cause I was helping Mal. Right? I have got to figure this out*

Mal: You can let go now. I am ready to go back.

Ben: Oh right. Sorry. *lets go of her*

*Mal: theres the warmth leaves again. Where is that coming from? and why do I only get it when I hug Ben*

*Ben: theres that warmth again. Why does it only happen when I hug Mal I just met her today*

Mal: *awkwardly* Well, this was an interesting first day.

Ben: Actually, yours turned out better than when your friends came. But don't tell them I said that, especially Evie! She can be scary sometimes.

Mal: That she can. She just gave me this look, and there I was walking around the isle in a dress.

Ben: hehe. So um..if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. Or just feel free to come here.

Mal: You wouldn't mind?

Ben: Of course not. I mean I should share it with someone right?

Mal: You haven't shown Evie?

Ben: Um...no...

Mal: Well, I feel honnored.

Ben: I'm sure. Well, come on, I don't need Fairygod mother trying to kill me.

Mal: yeah. But you'll stay when i talk to her right?

ben: only if you want me to.

Mal: I wouldn't have asked if I didn't

Ben: Right.

* * *

Well, that happened...I am starting to think I am realated to Maleficent. I just wrote the meanest chapter in the history of chapters. And I thought one of my other chapters for my other stories was cruel. But anyway, What did you think of the new development in Bal's realtionship? What did you think of Ben forgeting about Evie?And what did you think about Ben not showing Evie but showing Mal? I honestly love to hear what you guys have to say, it helps me figure out what I want next. Especially, if you give suggestions! So please leave some!

Lets Talk:

ScarletAvengerLauren: I am glad you liked the first chapter! And I hope you like this chapter, so let me know what you think of it!

starflight34: I am glad you 'love it'. As for Emila being Evie's sister, I am going to give you a little hint, it was in the last chapter, "she couldn't even look at her" It's not what you are thinking right now, she didn't have the same experience as Mal. But she did have something happen. As For the Mal Shower scene: You were actually pretty close, but I will let you know in the next chapter. And I hope you continue to think this is a great story, especially after this chapter.

Miss Fairytales: I am happy to hear that you find the story interesting. And I hope you find this formate easier to read, like I said at the top, I did find that format awkward so I am just going to be writing like this. Let me know if it is better.

Lady Hope 123: Well, here you go. And as far as updates go, I will probably being updating this story every Monday or Friday, maybe both. More than likely Monday though.

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Okay, who am I kidding? I love writing this story! So I may just be updating every single day for the rest of my life. That and I just have a lot of ideas, as to where I want to lead this story. So I give to you another chapter! And as I promised here is the answer to Evie's secret or should I say secrets?

WARNING: ADULT CONTENT: MENTIONS OF RAPE!

* * *

*They get back to the dorms to find Fairygod Mother*

Ben: Hey Fairygod mother.

FG: You said you need me?

Ben: Um. Yeah, so you know Mal, is there a possiblity we can maybe help her with her panic attacks? I am able to calm her down but-

FG: Wait..You are able to calm her down? *Oh..no, His parents are going to kill me, and them!*

Ben: Yeah, I just talk to her, and try to take her mind off whatever it is causing it. *Well I know what is causing it, but I am not going to tell her, unless Mal wants me too, or unless I have to.*

FG: Okay, well, in order to help her we have to be able to figure out what causes it. Mal, are you okay talking about it? *They are going to kill me, he just talks to her, and he only met her today!*

Mal: no.. I tired telling Lonnie, but that is what caused the panic attack.

FG: Okay, so is it okay if I put into a slumber and that way we can see what happened, and then we can deal with it from there?

Mal: um..What kind of slumber?

FG: Well, I would kind of just put you into a livid dream, where you'll see it in your mind, but with my wand I can make it where we can see it. Is that okay?

Mal: Who is we?

FG: Just me, and Ben, if your comfortable with it. *Of course she comfortable with it!*

Ben: I can leave if you want me to...

Mal: No, it's okay. You help me with the panic attacks, you should know what your dealing with. *He'll want to leave afterwards, but atleast I can say I didn't warn him. Oh. God. Mother would kill me if she knew!*

Ben: If your sure. So FG when do we start?

FG: Now, if you want to Mal?

Mal: Sure, but don't treat me differently, okay? AND don't tell my friends? Please?

FG: Sure.

Ben: Of course.

FG: Okay, so I'll go get the wand, and Ben, try and get her comfortable on the couch in my office?

Ben: Sure.

*They go their seperate ways, Ben and Mal head to her office*

Mal: You know Ben, you don't have to do this. You have a girlfriend, and your king, you can just go on, I'll be fine.

Ben: No you won't. You started reliving it when I left the room, to go talk to Jay. And I don't mind. And I don't think Evie would mind, I'm helping her friend.

Mal: Man, your honest aren't you?

Ben: I'm the king, I have to be.

Mal: Ben, I want to talk to you about something...

Ben: Okay?

Mal: The thing that is causing the panic attacks, it's pretty bad...and it's more than one thing.

Ben: it's okay. I am your friend and I am going to help you.

Mal: *there's the word again* Now, let's talk about something else, before I go into another panic attack.

Ben: Okay, so how are you liking Aurdon so far?

Mal: It's okay, I mean it's all happy, and it's different, that and the only thing I have done was make the king have to help me with my problems, even though he has his own problems. That and I cried most of the day.

Ben: Hey, it's okay, Your right I am king, but as king I am supposed to be helping others.

*By this point they were both sitting on the couch*

Mal: is she ever going to come, I'm tired, I could use a nap.

Ben: If your tired, you can lay down and take a nap, and I'll let her know.

Mal: okay. *she lays down with her head on his shoulder, and she falls asleep*

FG: Okay, so I got the wand! Man, that security, but that is a good thi-

Ben: Shh!

FG: okay? *Is it just me or are my eyes telling me that she is asleep on his shoulder, and she looks..peaceful. And he looks happy...*

Ben: She was tired and so I said she could take a nap, while we waited.

FG: Okay, well that just makes it easier, she can sleep, and I will look for the spell, and then I can just make her start the process.

Ben: Okay.

FG: it could take a while. So if I were you I try and rest.

Ben: okay..*he then lays his head on top of Mal's and quickly falls asleep*

FG: he's going to kill me. Let's see if I can find this spell.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Evie: Doug, do you think that we are doing a bad thing?

Doug: What do you mean?

Evie: it's just offically I am with Ben, but these "study" sessions always turn into a makeout session.

Doug: I know what you mean..maybe we should stop.

Evie: no! I just mean I really do like you and hanging out with you. I just don't want to hurt Ben...

Doug: Then we need to figure this out.

Evie: Yeah, well, I am going to go see FG, I want to talk to her about something.

Doug: okay, bye see you tomorrow?

Evie: yeah.

*they leave and now we go into:

* * *

Evie: FG, can we talk?

FG: Shh! sure.

Evie: Wait..what are they doing here? *points to Mal and Ben*

FG: Oh...um they came in here fighting, and I was busy so I used a sleep spell and that is how the landed?

Evie: okay...

FG: so you said you wanted to talk?

Evie: Yeah, it's just...I love Audron, but do you think maybe I could bring someone over here from the isle.

FG: How old are they?

Evie: 1 and a half.

FG: Okay, who is the parent?

Evie: ..*whispers* me...

FG: What? But-

Evie: I know and you can't tell anyone! You have to promise me, I will be the one to tell Ben!

FG: Okay. But, you better go, because their spell is going to wear off any minute.

Evie: okay..bye

FG: bye. *Evie leaves* let's see if I can find that spell.

Ben:*A/N Haha! You didn't except me to do that, did you?* *Evie, she's a mother? What the? Wait, Why would she tell FG Before me? Why am I okay with this? Yet, why do I want to hurt the father? But it's not jealousy, it's more protective..Yet, with Mal, I want to Rip the person to pieces? Life offically hates me, it wants me to go insane. Maybe I can talk to mom and dad, about going on a little vacation, Maybe I can get them to let Mal go? But how would I do that without tell them why...*

*FG shakes Ben to "wake" him.*

FG: Okay, I found the spell, you ready?

Ben: Yeah...

FG: Okay, This girl is in destress, put her to rest, and let us see her pest. (A/N how was that spell, it was the first thing that popped into my mind.)

 _Her Dream:_

 _Just walking down an alley on the Isle, on to be stopped by Gaston's sons._

 _Gil?: What's a pretty girl doing here alone at night?_

 _Mal: I'm not a princess, and I was going home._

 _Gil?: But would you want to do that, if the party's just getting started? *pushes her against the Wall.*_

 _Mal: What party? Cause from what I can see you are in the alley, because your dad kicked you out for the night._

 _Gil?: No, I am here because I just want to have some fun with you._

 _Mal: Well, I don't, so go away. *Tries freeing her arms, but he only holds tighter.*_

 _Gil?: Oh, a fiesty one, I like it._

 _Mal: Let. Go. Of. Me. *glows her eyes Green*_

 _Gil: Now what fun is that?_

 _Mal: The one where you get to live._

 _Gil: But what if, I don't mind if I die, as long as I get you.._

 _Mal: Then your going to die lonely, because that is not going to happen._

 _Gil: You sure? *starts kissing her neck*_

 _Mal: Get off of me._

 _Gil: No, I think I am okay. *Starts trailing down futher*_

 _Mal: please..._

 _Gil: Aww! Look Greg, she's begging._

 _Greg: Gil, are you sure you want to do this? I mean think about who her mother is._

 _Gil: She's not going to tell, she wants her mother to be proud of her, so she doesn't want her mom to see her weak._

 _Greg: Gil, don't._

 _Gil: Don't worry, you'll get your turn._

 _Mal: Gil, please don't. *tears, start.*_

 _Gil: I love how girl's start begging, but they partically ask for it any other day._

 _Mal: Gil, come on, please..._

 _Gil: No, now be quite, you'll like it in the end._

 _Mal: No, I won't._

 _Gil: Don't fight it._

 _Mal: Greg, please help me. Remember when i helped you get Sarah?_

 _Greg: I know Mal, and I'm sorry. But I have to... i'm so sorry._

 _Mal: You don't deserve Sarah._

 _Gil: BE QUITE! Just enjoy yourself. Greg, you'll get your turn in a minute._

 _Mal: NO PLEASE STOP! *By this time the clothes are already off* HELP ME!_

 _Gil: Shh.. It's okay, the pain will stop in a minute._

 _Mal: HELP ME! OW! GET OFF OF ME!_

 _Greg: Gil, we have to go, they will hear her, and you know the Audron Guards are here._

 _Gil: But not after your turn._

 _Greg: no, I don't want to...We can come back later._

 _Gil: No, let's do it now._

 _Greg: I'm sorry Mal._

 _*then Greg does it, and leaves* *Mal stays there in the alley all night, and most of the next day*_

 _Mal: I guess I have to go home... *gets dressed* *then runs in to a guard..*_

 _Guard: Oh. sorry. I was just looking for Mal._

 _Mal: that would be me..._

 _Guard: oh. Okay, so here is a letter from King Ben, he wants to invite you to Audron, to join your friends._

 _Mal: Okay._

 _Guard: Well, I hope to see you there._

 _Mal: Wait! You...didn't hear what happened last night did you?_

 _Guard: I um...I did, and I am sorry, I couldn't help you, the other guys wouldn't let me, we had to go deal with someone else..._

 _Mal: it's okay. But when you go back, NO ONE hears about this. Got It?_

 _Guard: yes.._

 _Mal: Good. Bye._

 _Guard: Bye. But the guys in Audron aren't like that. So think about the offer._

 _Mal: Yeah, yeah.._

 _*6 Weeks Later*_

 _Mal: I am late...Oh god! No, I can't be pregnant, with one of their's evil spawn._

 _Maleficent: LET'S GO! The isle won't rule it's self._

 _Mal: Yes it will._

 _Maleficent: DON't Back talk me!_

 _Mal: YES, mother.. But I was wondering, can I go and visit EQ?_

 _Maleficent: Why?_

 _Mal: I just want to destory...her house?_

 _Malefient: that's my nasty girl. Evil has no friends._

 _Mal: Always._

 _*EQ'S House*_

 _Mal: EQ You here?_

 _EQ: In here dear. What do I owe the plessure?_

 _Mal: I need to talk to you. It's girly..._

 _EQ: I knew you would talk to me about this. So shoot._

 _Mal: I might be pregnant..._

 _EQ: Oh..Your mother is going to kill you._

 _Mal: I know. That's why I need the name of the place that got rid of Evie's._

 _EQ: Okay, it's called, Isle's Not Fit Mothers._

 _Mal: Real orginal name._

 _EQ: Yeah, but it works. I mean it got rid of Evie's mistake._

 _Mal: yeah...so I have to go. Oh. Wait. I told mother, that I came to destroy your house...so_

 _EQ: Yeah, yeah.. go ahead. Just don't touch my room, or Evie's._

 _Mal: I know._

 _*Destroys the house.*_

 _Mal: Thank you._

 _EQ: Sure. But I heard that you leave to Aurdon, in a few days, and I was wondering, can you give a message to Evie?_

 _Mal: what is it?_

 _EQ: Tell her I miss her, and she should come visit._

 _Mal: Okay. Bye_

 _*On the way to the place*_

 _Gil: Aww, look she's back. You want more?_

 _Mal: NO, infact I a getting rid of it._

 _Gil: Of what?_

 _Mal: Your Evil Spawn!_

 _Gil: Aww! Is the slut mad she' pregnant?_

 _Mal: I'm not a slut! Unlike someone._

 _Gil: Oh..You mean Evie, she was fun_

 _Mal: Shut up about Evie!_

 _Gil: Protective of your friend? Cute, well I was just being honest._

 _Mal: SHUT UP!_

 _Gil: What if I could get rid of your baby._

 _Mal: YOURS!_

 _Gil: Ours!_

 _Mal: SHUT UP! Now, I am going, bye!_

 _Gil: I can get rid of it. Without anyone knowing._

 _Mal: Fine._

 _*Ends up stabbing Mal, in the stomach*_

 _Gil: Your welcome. *Leaves*_

 _Mal: I'm sorry, whoever you were...*looking at her stomach*_

Back To Reality:

*Mal's shaking and screaming*

FG: Ben, calm down and go comfort her.  
Ben: THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!

FG: Your the king you can't do that.

Mal: SOMEONE HELP ME!

*Ben immediently calms down, and goes to calm down Mal*  
Ben: Hey,Mal, it's okay, it's over, that will never happen again. I will make sure of it. Okay? It's okay. *they are hugging now.*

Mal: I'm sorry...

Ben: ?

Mal: I am sorry I didn't protect you, or do the right thing.

Ben: ?

FG: she's talking to the baby...*whispers*

Ben: Mal, it's okay, nothing is going to happen to you here. Your safe.

Mal: you can leave now.

Ben: What?

Mal: You know what happened, it's to much to handle, I am calm now, you can go.

Ben: No, Mal. I am staying and I am going to help you with this.

Mal: Promise?

Ben: Always.

*Then they look over to FG, to see she has tears in her eyes*

FG: He's right Mal, we are going to help you.

Mal: okay...

Ben: I have to go talk to someone..

Mal: I asked him. Don't be to hard on him.

Ben: Who?  
Mal: The guard.

Ben: It's not him, its the other ones, and I want to talk to my parents about a few things.

Mal: okay...

*Ben Leaves*

The Castle:

*Ben walks to his room and then sits on the bed then he starts throwing stuff* *Beast and Belle Run In*

Belle: Honey, what's wrong?

Beast: Did Mal do something?

Ben: No! And I want a meeting with all the guards, now!

Beast leaves to set it up*

Belle: Ben, what's going on?

Ben: she- Gaston's sons-I-they

Belle: hey, calm down, now let's sit down and you can tell me what happened.

*They sit down on his bed*

Belle: Now what's going on. Is it Evie?

Ben: kind of..

Belle: Okay, is it Mal?

Ben: Yeah.

Belle: Okay what happened?

Ben: She was on the isle, and she was walking down an alley, and then she got stopped by Gaston's sons. They both-both of them..raped her.. Then Gil stabbed her and she lost the baby.

Belle: Oh..Ben, it's okay..  
Ben: No it's not!

Belle: Why you couldn't have done anything?

Ben: The guards could have..

Belle: What? the guards?

Ben: this happened the night before the guards came back from delivering the letter, inviting her to Audron.

Belle: Okay, maybe they didn't hear.

Ben: They did, only one wanted to do something, but all the other ones told him not to.

Belle: oh..wait. How do you know all of this?

Ben: She was having panic attacks, and I was able to help her calm down, but I wanted to talk to FG about being able to help her control them. Mal couldn't talk about it so she put Mal into a living dream, where she could show us. I saw it all Mom, it was bad.

Belle: It's okay, she obviously wants help if she let FG do that, so that means she is wanting to be okay.

Ben: I want the boys put to death.

Belle: Ben, I don't think that is-

Ben: No, I am king, and they deserve it. From what I can tell, they do it to a lot of girls.

Belle: Well, we can talk to the council.

Ben: I want to also talk to you about taking a little vacation.

Belle: sure, you dad and I used to do that all the time.

Ben: with Mal..

Belle: I don't know..

Ben: We're not going to do anything, I am just going to learn how to better help her, and teach her how to help herself. Please mom, she needs it, and I need to clear my mind. Send a guard, nothing is going to happen, but a friendship.

Belle: okay. But what about Evie?

Ben: She has a daughter...

Belle: What?

Ben: she was talking to FG, and I was pretending to be asleep, and well, she said she wanted to bring her over here.

Belle: Okay, why don't you sound more mad that your supposed to be, like a boyfriend.

Ben: Because I am not jealous, I am mad, just not that way, just protective.

Belle: like a...

Ben: Like a what? Seriously Mom, I need to know!

Belle: a brother. Not jealous, just protective, and has the best interest at heart.

Ben: You right. I have to go talk to Evie.

Belle; Okay, but be back in an hour for a meeting with the guards.

Ben: I will.

*Evie's Room*

Ben: Evie we need to talk..

Evie: Okay, what about? But I need to talk to you about something too.

Ben: Us...

Evie: Us?

Ben: I don't have feelings for you like I thought...I love you just as a sister..

Evie: Oh...

Ben: i know. it's just I can pretend to like you a different way, if it's not true, you know?

Evie: I get it.. I feel the same way.

Ben: Really?  
Evie: yeah.

Ben: So were friends?

Evie: And siblings.

Ben: Always. So what do you need to talk about?

Evie: Can we bring someone else over?

Ben: Like?

Evie; Emila.

Ben: Who is she? How old is she? And who are the parents.

Evie: She's 1 and a half. and I am her parent...

Ben: What?

Evie: I have a daughter I left with Mal, but now that she's not there to protect her, I would like to ask to bring her over.

Ben: Okay, who is watching her right now?

Evie: Ameila, she's one of cinderella's evil stepsisters, daughters.

Ben: Okay. I will work on it.

Evie; thank you Ben..

Ben: Anything for the people I care about. Well, I have to go, I have a meeting with the guards.

Evie: Okay. Bye.

Ben: Bye.

* * *

So...that happened...I am really starting to think I am Maleficent's daughter...That was just pure evil., I can't believe I wrote that...So what did you think about it. Did I answer all of your questions? Is there anything else you want answered? Also, what did you think of my spell, that let them see Mal's past?

let's Talk:

Elizabeth: Well here you go!

Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998: I know, I didn't see that coming either, I guess my fingers have a mind of their own. And you'll just have to stay tunned to find out.

starflight34: Glad to hear you liked that chapter, and I hope I answered all your questions. Let me know what you think of this chapter..

Guest(Grace): I am happy to hear you have a lot of questions, and I am eager to answer them, I answer most of the ones you said, there is one I do have to answer, but don't worry, it will be answered in the next few chapters. Lonnie is going to be back.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Past Evie

Hey Guys, I was reading the reviews for the last chapter, and I happy you don't hate me for it. Also, I wanted to ask you, are you getting email updates as to when I am updating? Because I am following a lot of stories, and I don't get any emails, when there is a new chapter to read, I usually have to go check the form. Anyway, here is a new chapter:

* * *

Meeting With Guards:

"Okay, so it has been brought to my attention that when I had some of you go to the isle to deliver Mal's letter, you heard something...Now before I get angry anyone want to tell me what they heard, and why they didn't do anything?" Ben stated, trying to remain calm.

As one guard raised his hand, the others looked at him as if saying don't you dare. But he still raised his hand saying, "I feel guilty, so no I am not going to remain silent anymore."

"Good, Now tell me what happened."

"It was the night before we came back, we were sleeping in the old doctor's office that we used to send over nurses to. We had just finished searching for the night, so we all came back, to sleep. After about an hour, we heard some screaming come from outside..Some of us wanted to go see what was going on, but the others told us don't, that it could be a trick. So we didn't, then we heard someone yell please help, we tried to go again, but they said, that whoever was screaming deserved it, and we should leave it alone. They are villians, they'll solve it themselves..But the next day, when we were searching again, I saw a lady with purple hair-Mal I saw Mal walk out of the Alley, and she told me I couldn't tell anyone, so I didn't, I still really bad, and I am sorry King Ben, I accept whatever punishment I recevive." The guard said, looking guilty and not looking at the other guards.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Now I am going to need the names of the guards, who were going to do something. As far as your punishment, we can deal with that later." Ben said, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"James, Ethan, and I sir.."(I am going to name him Jack)

"Only three of you?" He said, getting angry.

"Yes.."

"Okay, everyone else besides those three, may leave and pack up there rooms, and leave the castle immediently. If you do not protect a girl who was clearly asking for help, you will be no help to the kingdom." *they left*

"As far as you three, you tried, I understand that, they pressured you to stay, and ignore the sound. As far as your punishment, you are going to be on probabtion. You will be taking a 2 week leave, and when you come back you will be taking a training class, that will be all for now. Your two week leave starts immediently."

"Um..King Ben? Is there a way I can get in touch with Mal, I would like to apologize.." said Ethan. Then all of the others nodded in agreement.

"I will speak to Mal, to see if she is up for visitors, and I apperciate the thought, thank you. I will see you in two weeks." Ben said, truly happy they wanted to talk to Mal.

*They left, and Ben went to go back to his room to clean up. When:*

Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Ben said.

"Hi Ben, um this is Fairygod Mother, and I need you..I was talking to Mal, and then she started freaking out, and she's in a panic attack, I can't get her to calm down."

"Someone please help me" Mal said, whispering.

"I'll be there in Five, try getting her to talk about something else." Ben said already out the door.

"Okay, bye."

* * *

FG's Office:

"Mal, honey, I need you to focus on something else.. Okay, um what's your favorite class?" Asked FG hoping it would work to calm the child.

"art" Mal said just below a whisper.

"Okay, I can enroll you in that class, we can talk to the teacher about getting you in there so you can enjoy it, we can even talk about getting you a key, so when you need something to take your mind off it, you can go. How does that sound?"

"good."

"I'm glad, so what do you like to draw?"

"This place she sees in her dreams" Answered Ben walking through the door. As he is walking through the door, Mal runs to him and hugs him.

"Ben, I was so scared."

"I know, but it's okay, I promise."

"Okay."

"FG, I wanted to talk to you about something. I fired the guards except three. They are on probabtion, and I want to take a trip..Is there any guards that you know could come with?"

"You did what with the guards?"

"They didn't do anything to help Mal, some even said, they are villians they'll figure it out themselves. I couldn't let them work for me when they are thinking like that."

"I understand. Where were you hoping to go? And just by yourself?" Asked Fairygod Mother, afraid of the answer.

"I was thinking maybe the private island, that we went to last year. I think it would be nice..And I was hoping Mal could come with me..I think she needs a break, and sometime to heal, without all the people? Can she come?" Ben said, becoming very nervous.

"Sure, but you will have to talk to your parents, I will deal with the teachers and school. And Mal didn't bring a lot of clothes over, so what are you going to do?"

"I was going to talk to Evie about packing all the clothes, and then if she didn't have enough I would talk to Mom, about taking her shopping."

"Okay...Wait..About Evie..she came in my office while you were napping, and I told her you guys came in here fighting so I put you to sleep. She believes me, so you are going to have to work around that.." FG said regretting that descison.

"We could say that you are sending us on a trip to get to know eachother.." Mal said, finally calm enough to speak.

"That could work..I will see what I can do." FG said.

"Thank you, I'll go talk to Mom, and see what she says about taking her shopping.." Ben said getting ready to walk to the door, with Mal holding his hand. (A/N AWW! Is it just me or did you hear melt too? I wrote that, and my heart melted..)

"Come on Mal, I'll take you back to your dorm."

"Okay"

When they left FG was signing to herself, just thinking abouth the fact that, they really did have a connection, but that they were going to be facing a lot of hate, because of their love and their parents. That and the fact that one of the is Royality. Especially, from their so called classmates.

* * *

Evie and Mal's Dorm:

"Thanks, Ben, you know...for being there for me..." Mal said unsure of how to word some of it. While also whipsering.

"Why are we whispering? and Your welcome, and like I said, I like being there for my friends..So good luck with Evie."

"If she is still like what she was on the isle on just one way I would say she is on the other side of the door. So We better start fighting, to make our story beleiveable." Ma whispered.

"Oh...okay.""You know you could be greatful that I brought you here to be with your friends." Ben said, trying to make Mal know that he didn't mean it..While being loud enough where Evie could hear..

"Yeah well, I never asked for it, they turned their backs on their parents and me. So you know what forget it." "I am leaving. When do we leave for the trip?" Mal said pretending to be annoyied.

"Friday After school I don't look forward to it." Ben said walking off.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be enjoying it more than you!"

"We'll see about that" Ben said winking walking away.

Mal went to open the door only to see Evie and Doug making out on the bed..

"Evie, aren't you dating Ben?" Mal asked clearly confused.

Blushing, "Um..no we broke up today.."

"Well, you move on fast..Anyway, I need help, FG is making me go on a trip with Ben because we can't get along, so now we are going to some private island with no wifi, so we can become friends, and I am going to be there for two weeks, so I need clothes." Mal said, trying to sound convincing and annoyied.

"Really? I don't get along with Audrey, you don't think she is going to send me and her there do you?" Evie said sounding worried.

"I don't know. Well, I am gong to go talk to FG, about were I can get clothes."

"I can make some."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, when do you leave?"

"Friday after school" (A/N Today's tuesday)

"Okay, I can make a few days worth of outfits, on top of the stuff in the box, that's like a week. So tell her you only need clothes for a week."

"Okay. Bye, to meet you Doug."

A Blushing Doug says, "How'd you know that's my name?"

"Evie said she was studying with someone named Doug, and you just look like a Doug."

"Okay, well, I am going to go Evie, bye."

"Bye, Doug, see you in class tomorrow."

"Okay, E, what happened with Ben?"

"We don't like eachother like that, we are only friends and like brother and sister..Oh, and I told him about Emila." Evie, said acting as though its not that big of a deal.

"You did? Wow, E, I am proud of you."

"Me too."

"Well, I have to go talk to FG."

"bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Okay guys, that wraps up another chapter! The next chapter Mal will meet Belle. So that should be interesting. Anyways, what do you want to see happen between them? Also, what did you think about the fact that Ben fired almost all of the guards? And what do you think about them going to a private island by themselves? Is something going to happen, that will change their relationship?

Let's Talk:

Mariah: I am glad you think this story is "lit". And yes there will be a lot more of Bal scenes especially in the vacation chapters. So stay tuned for those.

starflight34: You were really close. And I am happy to hear you think I am awesome after that last chapter.. And your right everyone is awesome!


	5. Chapter 5 Motherly Love Times Two

Hey Guys, So as you can see I am back with another chapter. But first I want to say unfortunately with summer vacation just around the corner, I will not be able to update. My family has a lot to do this summer, as well as traveling to do. But I can say as soon as school starts back up at the end of August you will have a new chapter every week, just like always. So without further ado:

* * *

FG's Office:

"Mal honey, I wanted to talk to you about something.." FG said slightly nervous how she would react.

"Okay...what is it?" Mal asked unsure.

"I want to call a conference call with your mother. I want to hear what she thinks is a reasonable punishment on the isle."

" want me to tell my mom what happened? And let her think I am weak? Yeah, no thanks."

"No, you wouldn't have to tell her, I could. And it is merely a suggestion. But I do want to talk to her."

"You can tell her, but I want nothing to do with it." Mal said, geting read to walk out.

"Of course. Oh. I spoke to Belle, and she said that she would love to take you shopping. She wants to pick you up in an hour."

"Okay. Oh! And my Mother does not find out I am going on a trip with Ben, that I told him, and that I am hanging out with his mother."

"Sure. Belle, said she would meet you outside."

"Okay."

* * *

FG's Conversation with Maleficent:

"UGH! What do you want? Did my daughter do something bad?" Maleficent asked, annoyied and happy

"No. I wanted to talk to you about a punishment on the isle."

"What for?"

"Rape."

"Oh. Is this about Evie? We got that sorted, she is fine now. I mean she didn't say no."

"Evie? No this is about Mal." FG said confused

"Mal? What happened to her?"

"Gaston's sons."

"What about them?" Maleficent asked not getting the point

"A month ago, they raped your daughter."

"THEY DID WHAT? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?"

"Maleficent calm down. She is okay, she is here in Aurdron getting help. And she didn't tell you because she thought you would call her weak."

"Can I ask a few favors?"

"Depends, what are they?"

"Let me talk to my daughter. and release the barrier, so I can go dragon on them? Maleficent said, trying to ask nicely and innocently. (A/N HAHA! Malficent innocent! HAHA! GOOD ONE! *coughs* back to the story)

"I will try and get Mal to talk to you. As for the dragon thing, I will think about it. I know you just want to get justice. But if you didn't have that tie to the inncient, what would you normal do? From my research it appears, that you are what they call the queen there. So what do you do?"

"You did research on me? How sweet. Usually, we just settle it, but if it is bad, then we tend to put them into exsile. Or sometimes if we are pure evil, death."  
"What do you want to do in this case?"

"KILL THEM!" Maleficent said with her eyes glowing green.

"...okay. Well, I am going to go get Mal..."

"ok."

FG Goes to get Mal, before she leaves.

"Mal, she just wants to talk to you. From what I can tell, she is really upset. She wants them dead."

"She wants everyone dead."  
"She's right you know." Maleficent said.

"Well, I am just going to go to the office and finish some paper work, let me know if you need anything." FG said wanting to get out of this awkward situtation.

"why didn't you tell me Mal? I could have helped you."

"I didn't want you to think I was weak. And right, you help me."

"I could have. I never did tell you about your father did I?"

"Only that he was stupid, and that Love is weak."

"Love is weak, but not because it will take away your strength, but because it will take away yourself. I loved your father dearly, but he was a king and his subjects didn't want him dating me, because of the trouble I caused before I found love with him. And the other kingdoms told him that if he got rid of me, then he would have all the power, he would be able to co-rule all of the other kingdoms. He wanted power so he went for it. That's how I lost my wings. He took them way. He broke my heart. He did terrible things, but..he gave me you. Although I hate how I got you, I still do love you. Maybe differently from Aurdrons mothers, but I do love you. And I didn't want to see you weak, because it would make me think of me, with your father, and how I was weak and he took advantage of you. And I don't want you to fall in love because of the same reason. But if you do find someone, and you believe he is a good person, and I get FG to let me use my powers to scan his heart. Then I will support you. Mal, I don't want to be like the other mothers, I want to make you strong. I want to be able to make sure you never are weak. But they took that didn't they?"

"yes.."

"it's okay Mal, it does get better, you just need to know how to handle it."  
"How did you handle it?"

"Well, I had you, so I had to. I couldn't let that stop me from making you strong. If anything, I used it to make you stronger."

"I guess we are alike a lot."

"Of course we are, but why did you just realize that?"

"I was pregnant too."

"Was? Mal, what happened?"

"I couldn't stand the thought you you being mad at me, so I went to ab-get rid of it. But on the way there, I ran into Gil and he said he could get rid of it without anyone knowing. He stabbed me...and he ran.." Mal said trying to keep the tears in.

"Okay..Mal I-

"Mal, you ready, my mom wants us to go together." Ben says opening the door.

"Um..Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Mal, who's he?"

"I'm Ben." Ben says waving to the computer screen.

"King Ben? God, the cycle continues." Maleficent says worried.  
"Cycle?" Ben asks confused.

"Nevermind. Um, well you have to go Mal, so I will talk to you later. Can you send FG in?" Maleficent says trying to get the thought out of her head.  
"Okay."

FG walks in to see Maleficent on the other side of the screen, trying to calm herself down.

"Maleficent? Are you okay?"  
"No! You let her meet him!"

"Who?"  
"KING BEN" Maleficent said like it was posion.

"Oh... he came in here did he?" FG said finally getting it.

"YEP! AND HE CAME TO GET MY DAUGHTER! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"Okay, Maley, he is not like him. He is nice, and the kingodm adores him. And trust me, he doesn't have that evil Gene. I can assure you.

"Maley? You haven't called me that in a long time. But how do you know? I thought he was good, and look how it turned out."

"Because when he was born, his parents had me remove that little rebelious, evil, selfish gene. They didn't want that to happen to anyone. So I can assure you, he is nice. In fact he is helping your daughter."  
"Help her? Yeah, more like making her fall in love with him, just rip out her heart. Just like he did mine."

"I can tell you this, that is not going to happen."

"Why? Does he have a girlfriend that he pretends to be loyal to?"

"No, they broke up, because they liked eachother in a different way."

"Oh please no princess is going to break up with a King."

"It wasn't a princess. It was Evie. They love eachother just as brother and sister."

"Oh, how EQ would be so disappointed. But anyway, I don't trust him, not with my daughter."

"I can tell they are going to be fine. It's true love, they just have to talk to eachother and they are fine. In fact that is how Ben calmed down Mal, the first time. He just talked to her, and then she started calming down."

"You mean she-having panic attacks?"

"Yes.."

"Let me use my magic for two things.."

"What are they?"  
"Dragon form, so I can make the Gaston twins wish their father's father's father was never born. And let me use the heart scan spell on Ben. I can't let her get hurt like I did, with true love."

"I may not be able to allow the dragon form, but I talked to the council and they will allow you to go into a safe room, with them and do as you please. As for the heart scan, I don't know. That could cause him a lot of pain."

"I know. But I have to know if she is safe. Because she clearly wasn't safe under my wing."

"I will look into it. Well, I have to go, and I have a feeling you have a few things to take care of. OH! And don't hurt them yet!"

"I make no promises, feefee."  
"Oh god! That is going to stick isn't it?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ben, Mal, and Belle.

"Hi Mom, this is Mal." Ben says walking to his mom to hug her.

"Hi Ben. Hi Mal, it's nice to meet you. From what Ben tells me, you need some clothes."

"It's nice to meet you too. and yeah, when I came over here I didn't bring all that many clothes."

"It's okay, when I married Ben's father, I didn't bring any of mine, I forgot them because I was so nervous."

"Really? wow.."

"Yeah, let's just say I can never ever convince Adam, to go shopping with me ever again. We were at the store for 4 hours, and then we came back the next day. I had to ask his opinion on everything, because I was new to being queen. That's why I dragged Ben along to help us."

"He's never going to go shopping ever again after this is he?" Mal, says looking at Ben.

"Nope, but we should use it wisely, he father would have a fit if I didn't get him back in time for the council meeting tonight. So let's go, and ruin he's paiticent of shopping."  
"Hey! I'm right here. And that explains a lot.."

"What does?" Mal asked

"The fact that dad is always hiding whenever mom says she needs someone to go shopping with. I always use the excuse that I-you know what. Nevermind, let's go." Ben says, getting the feeling that he just ratted out his dad, and his excuse.

"Good Choice Benjamin." Belle says.

" I am in trouble aren't I?"  
"Yep, you and your father."

"Dads, going to kill me isn't he?"  
"I'd say so."

"Don't worry Ben, I don't think he'd kill you. It'd mean that he has to go back to acting as King." Mal says, joking with Ben.

"Really?" Ben asks hopeful.

"Nope, your a goner." Mal says.

"Okay, kids we are here. So Mal what kind of clothes were you looking for?" Belle says, getting out the car, and looking around.

"Anything but a dress."  
"But your wearing a dress right now?" Ben says confused.

"Yeah, cause Evie made me"

"fair enough."

"Ben, how come I never met Evie?"

"Ben, you never introudced Evie to your mother? Yet I get to meet her and go shopping?"

*Ben starts looking guilty, and flustered.*  
"Your differnet."

"How so?" Mal asked messing with Ben.

"I mean Um...hey look a ice cream cart." Ben says running off.

"We'll get him later." Belle says following Ben.

"definitely."

"What flavor do you want Mal?" Ben asks once she catches up with him.

"I don't know, I've never had ice cream."

"You've never had ice cream?"

"No..so you choose."

"Okay, um..how does strawberry sound?"

"Sure."

"She'll have strawberry, I'll have rocky road, and mom will have Butter peacon." Ben says ordering for everyone. (A/N BUTTER PEACON! MY LOVE!)

"Aww so sweet, a boy ordering for his girlfriend and mom. I don't see that very often." The ice cream lady says.

*Mal and Ben blush and start getting flusttered.

" -" Ben starts.

"Yep, isn't he the perfect gentlemen." Belle says, smiling at Ben and Mal.

*Ben and Mal look at eachother, then look away, blushing.*

"Well, here is your ice cream, enjoy and have fun."

"Thank you." Said Belle.

"Mal try your ice cream" Ben says trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Okay." "Wow! this is realllllly good!" "Is this what real strawberries taste like"

"umm. sort of. They aren't as sweet as that." Ben says, sad that she has never had strawberries, or ice cream.

"Sounds good."

"They are maybe when your on your trip you can get Ben to get you some. Well, let's go shopping." Belle says.

"Yeah."

*then they go shopping for three hours, but Ben has to leave because of his meeting so it is just Belle and Mal. But then after another hour they call it quits, and Belle invites Mal, to stay at the castle. So that is where they are currently. They're in the library, sorting and folding Mal's new clothes, when Ben and Adam walk in. But they find that they both fall asleep. So they decided that Adam will carry Belle to bed, and Ben will carry Mal to a guest room right across from Ben's room.

* * *

Okay, guys, so what did you think? Double motherly love? What did you think about Maleficent's story, and about Maleficent and FG being old friends? And Belle saying that to the ice cream lady? I seriously want to hear what you think so please let me know either in the comments below or a pm. Also, they are leaving for their trip soon, so I am going to need some suggestions for stuff for them to do! SO PLEASE Let me know that as well.

Let's Talk:

blackasvoid: Thanks! I almost emailed them, but I ended up finding all of the emails in my spam folder, so I got that sorted.

starflight34: Ben, is going to find more guards and definitely before they leave for their trip. And I happy you like that "fight" scene between Mal and Ben.

Rucas1321: Hi Mariah! And no problem, I love responding to my readers! And don't thank me for the Bal moments, they are a necessity for life, especially since this story is about them.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Secret Reveals

Hola! Can you guess who's back? I want to hear your guess, so comment down below. Anyways, summer was _extremely_ busy! It felt more busy then when school was in session(anybody else cry when they had their orientation? I know I did..But it was happy/sad tears. Sad for all the work, but happy cause I get to go back to writing my stories!) But I am so happy with myself, I actually wrote most of my stories out, and decided what I wanted it to do, however I haven't figured out how I want it to end. I mean I a vivid idea, but it isn't final. I may or may not have wrote somemore stories. What? did I just say that? Well its true. Although there is an orginal story that isn't about a tv show or a book, or something, it is completely my own. So I don't know if its going to be on this site, probably be on Wattpad. But if you don't have an account for that and I can just pm you the chapters as I publish them. I'll have the summary out soon. Man, that summer break did me well, but it almost killed me. I swear I was having withdraws from posting my stories. I mean I could read the stories I had subscribed to, I just couldn't get to a computer to publish. Sorry about the opening paragraph you are reading, but I thought I would just update you. And quick question, do you want me to like share the songs I use when I am writing the chapters? Cause I know some authors do and I really enjoy it. So let me know. Now that I have updated you on my life. Why don't I update you on Mal and Bens life? On to the story. (Cue transition)

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmare and Revealing Secrets

Third-Person POV-  
Mal awaken to find herself in a strange room but a comfortable bed. She looks to the side of the bed to find an alarm clock that reads, '2:07am' she knows she is tried but she won't be able to fall asleep because she doesn't know where she is and that is the exact time she got raped. That's when the flashbacks start. She starts crying and panicking, she immediately brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs while trying to calm down. She knows that she is having a panic attack and that if it continues she is going to pass out, but that doesn't help calm her breathing because the flashbacks are making it worse. She then starts whispering, 'please stop, don't.' All while tears are streaming down her face. She immediately starts panicking and is about to scream because a pair of arms wrapped around her, until she listens to the heart beat-Ben.  
Mal's POV-  
The flashbacks are getting worse, it won't stop. I am about to scream, someone just put their arms around me-mommy. But then they lean me back into the chest where I can hear the heart beat. It sounds familiar- it sounds like Ben. Then I hear, "Mal, it's okay. Your safe here, nothing will ever hurt you again, I promise not while I am alive. Your okay. And I know you are seeing everything but I need you to copy my breathing until your heartbeat sounds like mine. Okay?" I choke out an "okay." More like a whisper but then i start calming down. My breath slowed down and I am able to catch my breath again. Then the visions stop and I am able to start thinking clearly. I finally figure out where I am-the castle me and Belle fell asleep here last night folding my clothes. They must of moved me to a guest room. And I am guessing it is close to Ben's room. "That's it, see everything is okay, I will make sure of it." Ben says. And I think about how I am glad he is here. "Thank you." I say finally finding my voice. "It's fine. Are you better?" "Yeah, it's just I woke up in this room, and I couldn't figure out where I was, and then I looked at the time and it was the exact time-you know." I said letting tears slip. It's like whenever he's around, I can just relax and tell him anything and everything. I never been able to do that before. But then again I grew up on the isle so that explains that. "Oh..you know that tomorrow I have one last meeting with the council and then you video chat with your mom and then we get to leave. Isn't that exciting?" He said changing the subject. "Yeah I guess i mean I've never really traveled. So it's kind of exciting, I'll get to see a new place. But I mean even Aurodon is new." "Yeah, then I'll just have to make it exciting. Maybe I'll get you a camera or a drawing pad so you can take pictures or draw what you see. And maybe we'll stop and try your first real Aurodon meal. Hey speaking of food Are you hungry?" "Yeah a little bit now that I think of it." "Come on let's sneak down to the kitchen." "Isn't that bad here in Aurodon?" "Kind of, lets go." He said grabbing my hand. I felt some kind of tingle, by ignored it and followed him down the long hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. I went and sat on a bar stool and asked, "what now?" "What do you feel like eating?" "I don't know.. You choose." "Um.. Okay sweet or real food?" "Both. Ooh! Can I try a strawberry?" I asked remembering the ice cream from earlier. "That gave me an idea. He start walking around the kitchen grabbing everything sweet and then setting them all on the counter in front of me. Then he went and grabbed large bowls and two spoons. What is he doing? "What's all of this?" I asked. "We are going to make an everything but a kitchen sink sundae." "A what?" "An everything but a kitchen sink sundae. This is how it works. You grab your bowl pick all of the ice cream you want the you grab all the toppings and anything else sweet that you see and want. I even added some fruit if you wanted." He said opening all the tops to everything. "Okay. So what do you recommend?" I said getting up and going to his side. "Well you liked strawberry ice cream so some of that- you should like Vanilla. Oh how about fruity mint swirl?" "Sure. Whatever you think I'll like." "Now for the toppings, how about some gummy bears, chocolate sprinkles, banana slices, strawberries, some mini cookies, oh some mini donuts, and some peanut butter drizzle and then some chocolate and strawberry syrup." He said putting some stuff in my bowl. "Oh can't forget about whipped cream and m&ms." He said spraying some white stuff on top of my ice cream and then adding some round colorful things. He then hands it to me with a spoon and tells me go sit down and but don't eat any until he is done and can take a picture to show his mom. I went and sat down and watch him make his. He came and sat down, an took a picture of both of our bowls then pointed it to me and told me to take a bite. I did and it was delicious. I am guess I mad an interesting face cause he snapped a picture. "Mmm this is so good." "I knew you would like it." he said putting his phone down next to his bowl and taking a bite. "Now try a strawberry." He said looking at me. I did and let me tell you if that's all that I had to eat for the rest of my life I would never get tired of it. "This is delicious. Even better than the ice cream." "I am glad you like it" he said then we were just quiet and sat there and ate our ice cream bowls and then we say them in the sink and put everything away. We then walked up to our rooms. But I didn't want to sleep by myself. "Mal, are you okay to sleep by yourself?" No. "Could I stay with you? I don't want to look at the clock." I said looking away from his eyes. Man those eyes I could get lost in them. Wait-what?! "Sure come on." He grabbed my hand and there was that tingle again and ten he open his room and took me his bed. He turned off the light but kept the bathroom light on and then he came as said, "I'll sleep on the floor you take the bed." He said grabbing a pillow and grabbing a blanket. Such a gentlemen. "No it's fine, it's your room you take the bed I'll get the floor." I said getting up from his bed. "Nope your the guest." "It's fine Ben. But I know you you stubborn just like me so let's compromise, lets share the bed. I mean nothing is going to happen and d one of us gets uncomfortable we can move to the floor?" "You sure?" "Yes, Ben i am fine with it." I said getting in his bed and turning to my side. Then I feel a dip in the bed as I am positive it's Ben caving. He then gets under the covers and turns the other direction but on his back.i am slowly drifting off, but I cannot get comfortable, so I tune around and lay my head on his chest. I hear his heartbeat and it's calming then I feel his hand starting to play with my hair which is comforting. "If you need me to move let me know." "Your fine. Go to sleep, I can see your fighting it." "Okay. Goodnight" i say and then I drift off.  
Third-Person POV-  
They both fell asleep peaceful and content with each others touch, and that's how Belle found them. She smiled and left closing the door behind them, heading to tell her husband that Ben and Mal would eat later and that is was just them for breakfast. Ben wakes up an hour later and realizes that Mal only got closer during the night and he only got more comfortable with his hand resting on the small of her back. He then started smiling but realized he wasn't sure why. But one thing he knew. His parents were going to kill him and the council was going to kill him. He slowly slid out from underneath Mal and went to his closet to get dressed. He the ran out of the room and left a note for Mal. He even left directions on how to get to the council room. Then he left, but not before tell Mrs. Potts if she could grab an extra towel for Mal and bring her some clothes. Which Mrs. Potts sat on the desk next to the note along with some shampoo and female body wash, and a razor and shaving cream. And Mal woke up 20 minutes later to find an empty bed and and stuff on Bens desk that wasn't there before. She carefully got out of bed and went and read the note. Which told her that he was in a meeting with the council and that if she wanted to she could stop by. He also told her that Mrs. Potts brought some towers and soap, as well as clothes for her to shower if she wanted to. Which she did so she headed to the shower, she washed her hair with a kiwi watermelon scented shampoo and the use body wash for the first time which smelled like Strawberries. She even looked at her scar and didn't break down crying. So in all she thought it was a good shower. She stepped out to find her lavender towels she brought in with her, as well as a little bag with makeup from Mrs. Potts saying that although she didn't need it, she could used it if she pleased. And that she hoped she got the right skin tone, which she did. She decided some mascra, consealer, and some pink tinted lip stick. After she was done she ended up deciding that she would probably be at the castle a lot so she should just keep her stuff underneath Ben's bathroom sink. Then she got dressed in a black and flowery dress and found that some black pumps were outside the door waiting for her. She then decided she was ready to go meet the council as their horror story of when she walked in the door. She followed the directions to the room and quickly knocked and then entered.  
Mal's POV-  
"Hi sorry, if I'm interrupting but Ben you said for me to stop by." I said looking at no one but Ben. I think he was staring at me. "Um. right yes. We were just talking about the conditions of the isle. And I was hoping you could share what you knew and thought we could do." Easy, I've actually thought about this a lot. "Okay. Well for starts its kind of dingy. And dark. I mean it's meant to keep us from causing trouble but there is nothing happy and bright about it. And I mean the food we get is usually rotten by the time we get it. Especially the meat and fruit. The bread, beans, and rice are usually okay. But we get tired of that fast and want something new. Oh and the desert. The only thing we get is usually cookies. But hardly ever because it is so rare to have all the ingredients. I've actually only ever had 4 cookies my whole life. So maybe we could plant a garden with spices and veggies? Oh and a lot of the houses are falling apart. Oh and the school programs, defiantly need new books, and school supplies maybe a chemistry lab. We don't get those a lot. Oh and shoes and clothes, they are actually easy to find but not the right sizes so maybe some of our own fabric and material. And you should probably get a few nurse and doctors over there. People are always getting sick and hurt. Whether they fall and break a leg or are getting food posioning. But don't let them find the medication they might try to use it with the chemicals from the science lab and make some potions. And definitely some running hot water. That's all that I can think of off the top of my head." I said looking sound the room. A lot of people look like they were shocked. I am not sure what about. If its the fact I knew about all of this or if its that bad. Could be both. "Okay, thank you. Um is okay if they ask you some questions?" Ben said. "I guess." "Okay. Happy you said you had some." "Yes, um you mentioned something about potions. But if the isle has no magic, how are the potions possible?" A man asked, I am guessing Happy. "While yes there is no magic but definitely not all of it is gone. I mean my mother can still have her eyes grow green. And Evil Queen can still get her mirror to work and help her find make up and stuff. So yes the big stuff is completely gone, so with that little magic they can make potions work. Especially by the sea docks, it's a little weaker there." "Thank you." Happy said. "Does your school have regular criteria?" A women ask, I think she is Cinderella. "Sort of. I mean we are forced to take English, and Math. But the science and history class of more of a potions class and what went wrong with the villains stories. But like the regular art and stuff is usually twist to something evil. Like art is just vandalism." "Okay." She said. "Do you guys have working electricity?" "Sometimes. Some days it with work, while others it won't." "Thank you." "What is usually done when someone competes a crime?" Someone said, I think it was Aladdin. "Umm.. Well it depends the crime. Like stealing is allowed. But kidnapping no- if we find out who we tend to hold a trial they are usually sent to exile. For murder they are either sentenced to be a servant of someone or put to death. You get the idea." "Yes." "Is there a ruling system?" I think sleepy asked. I thought he was supposed to sleep? "Yes, umm well you could say my mother was queen but it was a co-ruler ship. She actually ruled with Cruella, Evil Queen, and Jafar." "Thank you." "Okay, guys um Mal and I have a meeting with FG and we still have to eat, so if you have any question still unanswered either write them down or send them to me. Or let me know and we can set up another meeting." Ben said picking up his things and then grabbed my arm and walked out the door man he's always grabbing my arm to pull me somewhere. "What did you want to eat?" Ben asks taking us to the kitchen. "Anything." "Scrambled eggs?" "Sure." "Hi Ben, dear. Oh this must be Mal. It's lovely to meet you, I'm mrs. Potts." Shampoo lady! "That would be me. It's nice to meet you too." "So what brings you to the kitchen?" She ask. "Food." Ben says looking around he looks as though He's never eaten before. "Okay, what did you have in mind?" "Scrambled eggs."Ben answered. This must be an everyday thing. "Okay. You go pick your drink them go sit at the table and I'll bring out your plates." "Thank you."  
Ben said walking over tithe fridge opening it and waving me over. I walk over and he is pour himself a glass of Orange Juice. He shows me all the Juices and I decide on a strawberry mango juice. Then we went and sat at the table outside the kitchen. Not more than a minute later our food was being brought to us. So we quickly ate then we went to FG office for my video chat with my mother than we could leave.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like the pov writting better? And give me suggestions on what you think is going to happen or what is. And what do you think is going to happen in the video chat with Maleficent?

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	7. Chapter 7: Weird Feelings, Getting There

Hey Guys...

So lets start with this. I am sorry I didn't update last week, lets just say I personally think life is out to get me. First it started with helping my mom get ready for her lunch party she was giving, but before we could even start planning, my dog got sick. We had to rush her to emergency animal clinic, and they said she had fluid around her lungs, so we had them drain it. Then we got home and watched her until Tuesday (Labor day Weekend) so we could get her to her normal vet. She survived and we took her, they started running test, they thought it was posion, but we couldn't figure out where it happened because we had been putting rat posion in our backyard for years, and she had never touched it, we think it happened when we took her on vacation in July because she had a bad case of stomach bug, but by the time we got back she was better. So we forgot about it...then fast forward to last week. She couldn't breath. They still don't know what it was, but even after getting the fluid drained from around her lungs, she still was panting heavy...When we took her on that Tuesday, they gave her two types of medication. 1) was antibotics 2) was Vitamin K. She refused to take it, so my mom would make her. But she wasn't eatting might I add, but one night I got her to eat some of the cheese, from a slice of pizza. But we ended up being able to plan the lunch party, which was that Friday. Then the next day (Saturday) we ended up taking Lucy to the vet for the last time. They said she wasn't getting better, it had gone to far, so we made the decision in her best interest to take her out of her misery. She wasn't happy, and it hurt to watch. So guys I am sorry, I didn't update I just couldn't bring myself to, I was so fragile, and I still am, but I have to get better and get over it hopefully, so I have to start somewhere. And I know I had chapters pre-written, but alot is happening in my stories, and I want to be there and be able to enjoy it, and if I get backlash I can handle it. I might still not be able to, but I am going to try. So please accept, my deepest apology for not updating. I just couldn't handle it. But enough with that, because I am already teary-eyed. So lets get on with the story: What you truly came for. I give to you: Weird Feelings, Bonding, and Getting There.

* * *

Chapter 7: Weird Feelings and Getting There  
I really didn't want to do it but I knew I had to. "Hi Mother." "Hi dear! Are you doing okay?" "I am fine. How's the isle?" "It's boring. Your not here to cause trouble so there's nothin fun to do. Oh I learned how to work the safe!" She means freezer. "Wow really? I didn't think you every would." I said being honest. "Neither did I." She said. "Did you catch that cat who's been stealing you food?" "Yeah, I gave her to Cruella it was funny to see her reaction." "I wish I could have seen it." "Me too. So how's that King Boo?" "Ben mother. And he's fine. Why do you ask?" "Just curious." "Sure. What is it mother?" "Fine, can I please do a heart scan?" "No! It hurts people." "Your point?" "You can't hurt the king of Aurodon." "Ugh. Fine." Then she hears a scream in the back ground. "Mother what was that?" "What was what? I didn't hear anything. Must be from your side." She said looking anywhere but me. "No it we from your side. You didn't! Mother!" "What I had to! He came and was messing around my house and then he was just so frustrating just like his father was to Belle! I couldn't handle it. So i may have." "Mother! Fairy Godmother said that you couldn't until it was approve from the council." "Yes. But I never agreed. Now if only I could get my hands on That king" "nope. Bye mom""what oh come on." "Nope I have l go. Bye." "Fine bye." The I clicked the screen off. I sighed going over everything. She tormenting Gaston's kid. Wants to hurt Ben. I don't know why but that really makes my blood boil. But I was broken away from my thoughts when I hear Ben calling my name. "Mal you ready to leave?" "Umm.. Can you give me a minute I want to go talk to Jay and Carlos?" "Sure, they should just be getting out of tourney practice. It's the field right next to the cafeteria. You should find it. If not just wait in the kitchen they'll be in there later for a snack after they get dressed. When your ready just come find me, I'll probably be with my parents." "Okay, thank you." Then I head off to find them. I ended up finding Carlos first and he said he would get Jay and meet me in their room. Then I proceded to their room. I sat down on one of their beds, don't know whos, but it was comfy, not as much as the bed from the castle, especially Ben's. I wait for a few minutes then the come in-or should I say run in? "Woah, eger to talk to me?" I say smirking and raising an eye brow? "What no? I just forgot my...hair tie in here and its hot out there." Jay says walking to the dresser and grabbing one from on top of it.."Well I was. I'll man up and admit it." Carlos said and came and sat down, but on the other bed. Then Jay went and sat down next to him. "You know you can sit next to me, right? I'm not going to scream." They both look at me like I am some fragile thing, but I'm not. And I mean if I can share a bed with Ben a person I just met, I think I can sit next to the two of them, I've known them most of my life. "Are you sure?" Carlos asks. "Yes." Now come on, I need legs to lay on, these shoes that Belle convince me to get, are killing me." I said, and then they looked at eachother and just shurgged, they ended up coming and sitting next to me. I then put my feet on Jay, and then lay my head on Carlos. "They laugh and complain, I mean Jay complains. "Seriously? If someone sees me doing this, I'll lose all my street cred." He winned. "Yeah, but your Jay, will you really lose it?" I said laughing. "She makes a good point." Carlos said."You act as though that has never happened." I said looking up at Carlos. "Well..." "Hey!" "kidding, its just weird now. I mean I missed you but I had gotten used to it just being us three in Aurodon being, ya know good." "Yeah, oh did I happen to mention, that your parents hate you, and they plan to curse you if they ever get out?" I said. "figures. I mean they litterally watched us choose good on tv, and then we asked Fairy Godmother to cut all our ties with them. So it was expected." Jay said. "Guess what they did when the read that letter?" I said getting all excited and laughing as I start thinking back to that day. "What'd they do?" Carlos said rolling his eyes. "Well, first Jafar threw the letter out the window then, Cruella tried blending it up with the blender. Oh and then EQ, yeah she fainted and then said that when Evie came back she was taking away all of her make up. It was halirous! My mom litterally was just laughing the whole time. My mom ended up keeping it in the 'safe', for memories. Mean when they didn't do something she wanted, she was going to remind them." "Man I wish I was there to see EQ faint. Evie would have freaked out." Jay said laughing. "definitely." Carlos said. "you know its not your fault what happened right?" I asked, because I could see Jay was upset. He looked at me as though I was crazy. "I could have been there." "No, because you were here being yourself and not being what your dad wanted you to be. And plus we didn't know it was going to happen. No one did." Then Carlos said, "well actually, Gil did. I mean he sort of did it." "I hate you. You can never let me be right can you?" "No, what kind of brother would I be if I did?" He said laughing. "yeah, yeah. But seriously, it was no ones fault." "Well, it is Gils." "I swear Carlos, say one more thing and try and say I am wrong and I will send you to the forest with the wolves." He immediently stopped laughing and shook his head. "Are you okay?" Jay asked. "I'm not going to lie and say I am fine. But I will say I am getting there. Its getting better. Hey want to hear something weird?" "What" Jay said. "sure." Carlos said. "My mom was nice to me. FG told her and then she was nice to me. In face, she is there tourchering them. Is it weird." "Wow..never thought I would see the day." "Yeah." "neither did I, it was weird, I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't some dream." I said. Then I started getting up. "Well I have to go, Ben's taking me on a retreat trip-thingy. So I should go." "Aw." "Fine. Can we at least take you?" Jay asked. "Of course I mean I need someone to carry me and then someone to carry my shoes." They both groaned. "turn around" I ordered to Jay. Then I took off my shoes and handed them to Carlos and jumped on his back. "Where are we going?" "The castle." Then we were off. As we walking, well me being carried, I started falling asleep, I think Carlos told jay because then he pretended he was going to drop me, so I naturally scream and started hitting him, then he did something unexpected, and threw me to Carlos, who luckly on their lifes, caught me. Then I made Carlos run after Jay, so I could hit him. I think Ben saw cause when we got there he was waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Help me Ben!" Jay screamed. Ben started laughing, and then told Carlos to stop running and Ben took me off of his back, and I think he tried to set me down, but I put myself on his back. Carlos just laughed, and Jay almost fell from watching me climb Ben. Ben just adjusted me, and then grabbed my legs. "So where are you headed?" Carlos asked. "Mako Cove." "Oh, Jane and Lonnie are always talking about that place." Jay said. "Yeah, we went there last summer, and everyone loved it. But I don't think we are staying in the house we stayed at last time. I think we are staying at my parent's beach house that they stay at when they are there." Ben said. "sounds cool." Carlos said. "Yeah, I think I am going to check with my parents and see if we can go again this summer, and take you guys." Ben said. "Really?" Jay asked. "yeah, well Mal and I have a boat to catch so we have to go." "Bye" "Bye." "Bye servants." I said joking. Ben just laughed and walked up the stairs, with me still on his back. He's comfy. Then we said goodbye to his parents and grabbed our bags. We find a car but no driver. Turns out Ben's driving.

Jay and Carlos: Third Person POV-

"You know something is going to ended up happening between them, right?" Carlos asked. "Why do you say that?" Jay asked. "I mean think about it, they're comfortable with each others touch, and they are alone on an island with just themself." "Yeah but its Mal, I don't think she would let that happen." "Unless she wants it too. Did you see the look, and she was more than comfortable going with him." Carlos reminded Jay. "yeah..." Jay said. "but if he hurts her he's a deads man. We should go we promised Jane and Lonnie we would take them to that movie." "Shoot! I forgot about that." And with that they ran off to the girls, wish the best for Mal and Ben.

Back to Mal's POV-

He stayed to his word and ended up getting me both a camera and a drawing pad. I took a lot of pictures and was about to start drawing a few when Ben spoke. "I heard your mom take about a heart scan. If she feels the need to do it, she can." "I couldn't ask you to do that. It's really painful." "It would be fine and it could only take a few seconds to minutes I think I could handle it for that long." "I am sure you would. But if your sure I'll tell her next time as we can talk to FG about setting something up." "Okay." The we were done. I started drawing again and Ben focused on driving then we stop near a dock somewhere with a boat waiting for us. We put all of our suitcase and everything on the boat. And the we get on the boat. We will only be on there for like 20-30 minutes. So I just take a whole bunch of pictures. Then the boat comes to a dock and we unload and the we head to our little getaway home for a week. It's beautiful. We bring our suitcases inside and let me tell you it was heavy. I made the mistake of letting Evie pack my clothes. As we get inside we look around and realize we have to go up stairs to get to the rooms. So we take our things and drag them up the stairs. I see an office , bathroom, bedroom, and a laundry room. I am guessing that there is only one room. Oh well. I mean we shared last night. I am guessing he realized too. "Sorry, this is where my parents went to get away when they ruled and I completely spaced on the fact that it was only one room." He said as we brought our things in the room. "Bm, it's fine really. I mean we shared last night and plus I will probably have nightmares that will lead us to sharing a bed. This way it just saves us time and energy." He nodded. "I think I made a mistake. I let Evie pack for me. I bet she packed for a month." H immediately laughed and agreed. "Yeah, well this is the closet and this is the bathroom." He said point to two doors that are in the room. I walk to the closet and gasp. This is a closet? "Which side do you want?" Ben asked coming up behind me. "Doesn't matter." "Okay I'll take left you take right." I start dragging my stuff over to my side and I start unpacking. I don't actually look at the stuff I just grab the shirts and stuff and hang them and then put shorts and bathing suits in drawers. I put the suit case away an then go to the bathroom to put my items away. I then walk out to see Ben sitting on the bed. "Want to go for a swim?" "Can't swim remember?" "Right. Sorry, how about I teach you?" "I don't know." "Come on it will be fun and it's a great relaxer." He said walking int the closet. "Fine. But the pool, no beach." I said going to grab a swim suit. "She can't be serious?" "What?" "Evie labeled the outfits for all the activities and all the days we will be here. At least there isn't any pink." I said picking up a swim suit, with a sticky note on it, saying pool. Then something about change into item 3 after wards. What the heck? "Sounds like Evie. Wait did she actually do yellow?" He asked peering over my shoulder. "It would appear so. I guess she saw the swim suit your mom picked out for me." I said grabbing some flip flops and the bathing suit and going to the bathroom. I then get changed and come out and see Ben is ready. Ooh. No shirt. Is it hot in here or is just me? Wait! What?! Did I just say that!? I shake my head of those thoughts and speak. "I'm ready and are those crowns on you shorts?" "Maybe.. Well come on the pool is outside the kitchen." We walk downstairs and go through the kitchen. He jumps in the pool while I slowly walk down the stairs into the warm water. "It's okay the water isn't that deep and it won't hurt you." Ben said swimming towards me. "It's not that, it's just whenever I heard about pools I was always told them were cold. And this is warm." I said finally fully in the water. "Yeah it's kind of hot here so we have warm water." Then we started me on learning how to swim. I finally got it down so we got out because we were tired and hungry. But then we realized that we have to go shopping for food. So we run upstairs and put some clothes on. I put on a romper. They are like my best friends now. Then we go shopping. I ended up getting talked in to cooking tonight. So I decide on Chicken Alfredo with Garlic bread. But I told him he had deserts and drinks. We ended up getting some snacks too. Then we headed back I cooked dinner and then we ate. Ben took the easy way out and did a fruit salad with chocolate and whipped cream for desert. I made a mess of myself, and then I went and took a shower and got ready for bed. I ended up putting on a purple silk romper and then climbed in bed. Drifting off fast.

Third Person POV-  
They both wake up and find that they are tangled in each others arms. They don't say anything they just get up and get ready for the day. Ben decided he was going to show Mal a place his mother told him about before he left. So he told her to get dressed but have a swim suit on under. She did but she was curious. After they were both ready they went to kitchen and ate breakfast as well as packed a lunch for later. Then Mal grabbed her camera and they were gone. They drove in a jeep to this beautiful waterfall. As beautiful as it was Ben still thought Mal was more beautiful. But he refused to tell her, he didn't eat her to pain and shut down and possible hurt herself. And plus this was a relaxation trip. Mal found a rope and swung on it and just to scare Mal pretended to lose his grip and fall in the water and not come up. Lets just say he found out laughing underwater was a thing but it was hard. He found that 10 seconds after he jumped Mal was in the water trying to did him. Although she couldn't swim well still. She could still doggy paddle like a pro. After Mal attacked him and pushed him underwater a few times and then having Ben pull her under as well. (With a few moments. Lets just say Ben thought that with all the looks e was giving her that if (and he had a feeling they would) they ever got married they would have to come here for a honeymoon as well as the wedding pictures.) they decided to get out and eat. They ate and talked and Mal took lots o pictures. Include some with Ben. After all there fun they decided to head back and watch a movie. And Ben was going to try and make it the best with this being Mal's first movie. But as soon as they sat down he got a text from Evie asking of he had check the news lately. He replied with no because the island didn't have wifi. She ended up sending him picture of everything and lets just say Ben was furious by the end and was ready to kill the press. He wasn't sure if he meant literally or figuratively but either way they were in trouble. They were talking about his sudden trip away from Aurodon and it didn't help that they knew that Mal was with him.

* * *

So what'ca think?


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings Reveled?

Third Person POV-

Suddenly Ben was enraged. He couldn't comprehend why, but he knew it had something to do with Mal. Ever since she came his world had slowly been turning upside down. Well, ever since he found out about what they did to her. And suddenly he was angry at every guy who looked at her or went near her. She brought something within him that he didn't even know he had-this sort of protection and almost dare he say, beast. His parents had always told him that he could have some of his fathers old beast qualities, but before Mal he had shown no sign of it. The purple haired girl was another story. It wasn't just what she was doing to him it's how. Every time he closed his eyes anytime he had to think it was always of her. Of course he knew that by taking Mal on this trip they would only grow closer. And as much as he thought that it should have scared him, it didn't. In fact he welcomed it, very much. It's almost like he was drawn towards her. He didn't know what was happening. But what he did know was he was changing, and he was sure it was for the better. It almost scared him how much he was changing in just a short period of time. But at the same time it didn't, he almost didn't mind changing if it meant he got to be with Mal.

Mal's POV-

Why is he staring at me? And why do I not mind it? Aren't I supposed to be wanting to be evil? Oh shoot! I forgot I am supposed to video chat my mother today. "Ben?" I said trying to break him from his trance. It worked and I think he realize he was staring at me because he started blushing. "Sorry." "It's okay. Um. FG told me to call her so she could set up a meeting with my mother." "Sure. But why don't we go do something first?" He almost looks hopeful? Is that the word? He acts as though I could say no. I mean who could say no to him? He's sweet, welcoming, and handsome, and-Wait what? Mal, where did that come from? "Um. Sure. Honestly I don't really want to talk to my mother." "Okay. So why don't you go change and grab a swim suit and meet me outside?" "Sure." I say running up the stairs and heading straight for the closet. I quickly grab a romper. No, surprise there. But the style is the surprise, it's a white long sleeve, low v-neck. I know, I'm surprised too. It's just me being here with Ben and although I am not quite ready to let him see my scar I still can be a bit daring and bold. I mean I am the daughter of the mistress of all evil. 'Yeah your also the girl who go raped.' Something reminded me. And I immediately wanted to change but Ben called me so I grabbed my swim suit (purple with draw strings at the top.) and ran down stairs. He saw me and immediately his mouth fell. I decided to mess with him. "You know Benny, if you keep your mouth open you'll catch flies." I think he snapped out of it because he closed his kourh and grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. When he grabbed my hand there was this spark. I don't know why. But I am pretty sure he felt it too, because he looked at our hands than at me when he grabbed my hand. As soon as we were outside I found that he had set up a blanket by the pool and had candles next to it and in the pool. It was so pretty. "Woah." "Do you like it?" "It's beautiful." He smiled an took me over to the blanket I sat down and he started explains all the foods to me. He looked so happy explaining it all. I almost didn't want to ruin it. So I didn't and just sat there and watched him. He finished and we started eatting. We finished and we put everything away besides the blanket so we sat down to look and just sit there. We had decided we were going to go swimming in a little bit. We ended up sitting there and talking. While we were talking, it started raining. We both looked at each other and then we started leaning in until our lips touched. It was so sweet, my mind went blank and I couldn't remember anything else. All of the demons that hand been troubling me, and even my mother's voice or even that night. It all went away. He was the only thing on my mind. And I really didn't care, in that moment I felt truly happy and wanted. It became passionate very fast, so he put his hands on my check and I put my arms around his neck. It was so peaceful and we didn't care that we could get sick from the rain. We only cared about each other in that moment. Eventually we had to pull away because we needed to catch our breath. We were both blushing like crazy, and panting really heavy. But we both had the goofiest looks on our face. I started getting cold and I think he realized because he told me we should go inside and dry off. I agreed, we went inside and we headed for a shower. I upstairs and he downstairs. We both were done around the same time, and we got dressed in some comfy clothes. Meaning I had on my pajamas and he had on sweats and no shirt. I loved it. He looked so relaxed. We ended up sitting on the couch and decided to watch a movie. We ended up watching Aladdin. Half way through the movie we ended up sitting closer together. Both being able to hear and feel when the other breathing closeness. I loved it. I felt free. I really wanted to kiss him again. I guess we were both thinking the same thing because we looked at each at the same time and ended up leaning in. Our lips touched and it was pure bliss. But it was interrupted by his phone. Ugh! Remind me to curse phones later. I was really enjoying the kiss. He looked at it and sighed. Then turned his phone off. Yes! "Who was it?" "My mom. Probably checking in. But I don't feel like taking it." "Not when I could be doing something else." I smiled and almost jumped on him and connected our lips again. It was my new favorite thing. Well besides strawberries, romper and my shampoo. It was almost a real ease. Every time I kissed him, my mind would clear and all I thought about him, and that's all I wanted. We ended up stopping for air and decided to head up to bed. I went first, he said he was going to clean up and turn off the lights. I said goodnight and left.

Ben's POV- (A/N didn't see that coming did you?)

I just kissed her... And I really liked it. I don't know what this is, but I don't want to push her away or scare her. So I'll let her bring it up. And I am glad that she didn't freak out. This trip must really be doing her good. I cleaned up and headed for bed. I texted my mom saying we were headed to bed and I would call her tomorrow. But didn't wait for a response. When I got up there I saw that she had already fallen asleep, so I just crawled in and layed there. Then she rolled over on to my chest. I think she is a secret cuddler. Who would have thought, Maleficent's daughter, a cuddler? With one finally thought of Mal I fell asleep into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So what did you think? There first kiss and Ben's first POV? And I know it was kind of soon, i honestly don't even know where that came from, but I like it. So let me know what you think, and what will happen next.

Want a sneak peak to another story I am writting? Here we go: What if instead of the Beast being a man, it was a women, Maleficent's daughter to be exact. And what if Ben was the one taken captive or should I say staying at the castle? Will they fall in love or will it just be another story of him trying to get out? But does he truly want to escape, if he would just be going back to a prison? Let's find out. (its Beauty and the Beast)

Also, If you wanted to read that story I was telling you about, the one I wrote with no inspiration but my life plus immagination, then it's out now, on Wattpad, I haven't figured out if I can post it on this site. But if you still want to read it but don't have an account for Wattpad, let me know and I will PM you the chapters as I release them.

Let's Talk:

starflight34: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. And I ended up deciding that a bro moment should be before the trip. So you should go back to the last chapter and should find it.

One more thing, you see I have like a million ideas for all of my stories and I was wondering if someone perhaps didn't mind some of the chapter being spoiled and would let me bounce ideas of of them?

Also what do you think if i started doing one shots? That you guys suggested of course.

So let me know.

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	9. Chapter 9: Talking and Demands

Hey Guys, so I know its Monday, but I just had this great idea, and wrote this chapter over the weekend. And I also had another story that I wrote for over the weekend and decided to just go ahead and update the chapters I had written instead of wait until Friday. But for those of you reading my other stories, they will be updated on Friday. So here we go:

* * *

Alternate Reality: Next Chapter: Talking

They wake up to Ben's phone ringing. "Ben make it be quite." Mal whines putting a pillow over her head. "Okay." He says rolling over and grabbing his phone. He checks the caller id and sees its his dad. He grabs it and walks outside the room down the stairs. "Hey dad." He says as he answers and sits down on the couch. "Hey Ben. So um..I know your on your little get away trip and I hate to do this but we need you to come back." "What? Why?" He whispered yelled. "Why are you whispering?" "Mal's still asleep now why do I have to come back?" "one school is starting tomorrow and something happened with Maleficent and Mal." "Okay..I'll start packing, I'll be there before lunch." "Okay see you then. Oh and I got Mal a phone like you asked. It's in her room on the bed." "Okay. Bye dad." "Bye son." Ben threw his phone on to the couch across from him and sighed. "Now how do I wake up a fairy?" He whispered to himself. 'I'll make her breakfast with strawberries. And if that doesn't work, l'll jump on her.' He ends up making a fruit salad and some pancakes. Then he grabs the plates and heads upstairs. He walks in the room to find that she is still asleep. Only now she is snuggling with his pillow. "Mal, I made breakfast." He called as he sat down the plates on the desk. "Are there strawberries?" She called. "Yes." "Great! I'll eat it later." She says while smiling and snuggling into his pillow further. "Okay, you left me no choice." He called as he stood on the chair getting ready to launch. "For what?" She innocently asked. 'I can't do it, she is so innocent when she is half asleep.' He told himself. 'But we have to go.' "This." He calls as he jumps. "Agh!" She says more like screams as she feels him land on her. "I hate you." She says as she pushes him off of her and getting out of bed. "Liar." "How can you be so sure?" "If you hated me, you wouldn't have kissed me last night. Twice." He smirks. "Right. About that-" "ah ah! Don't you dare." He says as he sits down on the side of the bed while Mal is in the closet. "Do what?" She asks sweetly. "I've known you long enough that you are going to shut down and say it didn't mean anything. But we both know it did or we wouldn't have done it twice until we couldn't breath anymore." ".." "Come on Mal. I know your from the isle but we have to talk." 'Do we really? I mean I say we don't mention it and just continue to do it.' She tells herself as she gets dressed. "Fine." She says as she walks out. "Good. Now would you be conformable if we did that more?" "Yes." She replied refusing to look at Ben because she was sure she was a blushing mess. He then walked over to her and made her look at him. "I am really happy to hear you say that." He said before pecking her lips. "Because I don't think I would survive very long without it." "I am sure you would, I mean you survive already before." "Exactly before I knew how wonderful it was." "Stop it." "Why because it makes you blush?" He says causing her to blush more. "I-I" she stuttered. "It's okay. Now answer this. Would you be okay being my girlfriend. And I know you just got here and I don't want to scare you but I do really like you." 'Love.' Something told him. 'No like. It's too soon. I just met her.' He told himself. "I don't know what that means." She says looking away. "It means we get to hold hands, go on date, say nice things about the other, and kiss. And we don't see anyone else. Are you okay with that?" "I would like that." She responded with a smile looking at him. "But we don't tell anyone else. I don't want them think that as soon as I came I did something to you and made you dump Evie." "You heard about that?" "Yes. I share a room with her." "Right. It's just I saw you and you were breath taking and I realized I wasn't really in like with her anymore. But we ended it on good terms." "I know that too. And you have to answer my question." "Oh right. Of course. But we do have to tell my mom." "Fine. But no one else." "Not a soul." "Now why I have to wake up early?" "Oh. Right. My dad called. He said school starts torrid and we should be there and that there was something I needed to be there for." "What for?" "Um.. Your mom and something with you." "Oh." "I am sure everything is fine though." "Yeah. So let's start packing." "Yeah" then they went about packing and cleaning a little bit. The finished and they got on the boat and were off. The got there and found that a limo was there waiting. They then arrived at the castle and someone came and took their bags. "Ben, Mal, we have been requested in the council room." Beast greeted them at the door. Mal grabbed onto Ben's hand and started walking. They walk into the room completely forgetting about their interwined hands. "So what is this about?" Ben asks having Mal sit in his chair with him standing next to it. The stares could practically kill. Especially from Queen Leah. "We have received news that Maleficent is being put to trial on the isle." Snow White states. "Under?" Mal asks playing with Ben's pens. "Manslaughter." The pen was forgotten and dropped to the floor. "Of?" Ben asks. "The killing Gil, Son of Gaston." "Oh.." "Mal, don't you think about it." Ben states grabbing Mal and quickly sitting down in the chair with Mal in his lap. "Do what?" She ask looking at the window. Well anywhere but Ben. "Blame yourself. You couldn't have know." "But I did. I heard it when I was video chatting with her, I left because I didn't want to deal with it." "But you didn't know that she was going to go that far." "I should have. She cursed a baby for not being invited to the party." "Mal dear it's okay. You didn't realize." Belle said walking over to the young couple in the chair. "But-" "nothing, You didn't know there is no blame. Understand?" Belle said leaving no room for arguing. "Yes Belle." Mal mumbled. "That a girl." "Did she just call you Belle?" Queen Leah asked. "Yes. I gave her premise and told her that was all she was to call me. Do you have a problem?" Belle asked becoming Mama bear. "It's not proper." "I don't really care. Continue Ben." Belle said stepping back. "Okay. Has she pleaded?" "No, she refused to talk unless she got to talk to Mal." "Then we get it arranged." "Yes sir." And with that everyone was dismissed with it being empty beside Ben and Mal sitting in the same place. "I don't know if I can." "We both know you can. You've been through a lot and well you've managed pretty well." "I had a panic attack the first day I got here." "Yes. But you survived to that point." "It's just-" she was interrupted. "Sir, the call is waiting." Lumire said walking in. "Thank you. We'll be there in a moment." "I guess we better do this huh?" Mal said standing up. "Yeah. But we are not done talking." "I know. It's Aurodon. That's all you do here." She said laughing. They walked to the room to see Malficent pacing side to side. "'Mal" she said looking at the screen. "Mother. What happened?" "Right. Can we talk in private?" "I'll be outside." Ben said walking outside. "I didn't mean to Mal." Maleficent said as soon as the door closed. "What do you mean?" Mal asked siting down. "He started talking about what he did to you and it hurt me. I freaked out and zapped him. I really didn't mean too." "Mother-" "you don't believe me do you?" "I do mother. But they won't" "I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you." "Okay?" "You have to stay in Aurodon." "What?!" "I don't want you coming back here. Ever. That is finally." "Mother!" "Don't Mal. Let me finish. I can see that you aren't evil. And because Of that you hair is going to turn to it's natural color-blonde." "Wh-" "I wasn't finished. Your magic is going to change too. It will be changing to light magic. It's still just as powerful but it basically comes with its own right and wrong system. I don't want you to come back because you'll just end up getting yourself in trouble and likely hurt. Mal I don't want to hear it. You aren't coming back." "Fine." And with that she runs out the room. "You did the right thing." Maleficent reminded herself. "Uh, Maleficent?" "What?" She snapped. "Oh it's you. King Boo what do I owe the pleasure?" "You can do that heart scan you wanted to do." "What?" "I know you just want Mal safe so you can do it. I want you to trust me that I wouldn't hurt her." "Are You sure?" "Yes." "Okay." She mumbled a spell then Ben felt this weird sensation and it soon turned painful, he fell to the ground. Then it stopped. "Woah." Maleficent mumbled. "What?" "Um. I trust you. Go find Mal. Tell her I love her and it's for the best." Then she clicked off the screen. "What the?" "Mal!" He said to himself then ran outside. He had know Mal enough she would go somewhere she could think-the lake. He realized. He then started running off towards the direction. "Mal!"He said as he got closer. "She doesn't love me and wants to never see me again." She whimpered as he sat down next to her. "That's not true Mal. She told me to tell you that she loves you and that she is doing what's best. I think she's right. Mal, they aren't going to give her a fair judgement. She doesn't want you to have to come back and see it. "I guess. Can we go back? I'm tried. Since someone decide to wake me up." "Hey I got you up." "Fair enough let's go." With that they got up and silenty walked back to the school. Ben dropped Mal off and went back to his office to get some work done.

Evie and Mal's Conversation:

Evie: your back early, what happened?

Mal: my mother. Don't ask

Evie: okay. so how was the trip?

Mal: um. It was fine I just wished I could have drowned him.

Evie: I'm sure.

Mal: What are you talking about?

Evie: just the fact that we are supposed to be best friends but you never talk to me.

Mal: like you talk to me

Evie: because your off with everyone else! Heck I know you talked to Jay and Carlos about whatever what's going on with you, but why can't you tell me? Mal? We're supposed to stick together and be there for each other. I can't do that if I don't know anything about you.

Mal: leave me alone Evie.

Evie: no because as friends we are supposed to be there for one another.

Mal: stop it Evie. I don't want to talk about it.

Evie: That's the point. Your supposed to tell me these things and we get through it together.

Mal: FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I GOT RAPED AND PREGNANT AND THEN I LOST THE BABY. YOU HAPPY NOW? YOUR RIGHT I ENJOYED THAT TRIP BECAUSE I GOT TO BE ALONE WITH ONE PERSON AND DIDNT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE! I GOT TO BE MYSELF, AND DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE. SO PLEASE TELL ME OH WISE ONE WHAT HAPPENS NOW?

Evie: Mal..

Mal: no Evie don't. *she leaves like she did when she got in a fight with Ben in D2.*

Evie: Mal!

Ben and Mal:

Ben's in a council meeting until Belle walks in and walks over to him. "Ben, Mal's in your office and she's very upset. She only wants you." She whispered. "What? Okay, I'll go." He said aloud. "Meetings been postpone due to personal reasons. I'll have my assistant call you and let you know when we can get back together." With that he runs out the door, and towards his office. He gets there to see Mal in the corner just sitting there staring deeply at the wall. "Mal?" He approached her with caution. "I told her." She said as he sat down next to her. "What?" "She wouldn't stop bickering and saying that we weren't real friends if I didn't tell her. I got upset so I told her, well more like screamed it. Then I left. Why does it hurt Ben?" She asked as her eyes swelled up with tears and looking at him. "It's a sore subject with a friend you care about. So I think it's going to hurt." "I wish the pain would just go away." "I know. But there has to be something that at least takes your mind off of it." She blushes. "What?" "There is something..." "great. What is it?" "Um...the only time I haven't thought about it was back on the island." "Okay?" "When we kissed in the rain." "Oh." "Can we ya know?" "Sure. You know boyfriend and girlfriend can do that right? Without asking." "Really?" "Yeah-mmph." He got caught off with Mal attacking his lips. Now he can see what she means, everything else clears and it's just them. They broke apart due to needing air. "I have a surprise for you." Ben said. "Okay." He got up and pulled Mal up then dragged her down the hall to his room. "why are we are your room?" She asked looking at his door. "Well follow me." He said opening the door to the room across the way. "Woah. Ben you didn't have too." "I know but i figure that you'll be here a lot and you should have your own room." "Thank you Ben. Did you get me a phone?" She asked sitting down on the bed looking at the phone box. "Yep. We can set it up tomorrow and I'll help you figure it out. Now why don't you try out the room and take a nap. If you need me I'll be in the office or my room. Oh and your suit case is in the closet." He said kissing her head and walking out the door.

* * *

Wow. Okay. I just did that. Sorry guys. It's still setting in what I just wrote. Anyways, tell me what think and what should happen next. Woah, I just had Mal tell Evie...

Let's Talk:

Guest: Maybe, but it's talking about rape, so it's an adult topic, so I have it as T, especially for future chapters.

So do you think that Mal and Evie can come back from this? Or did they just lose a friend? Also, I am not quite sure if I will have another chapter ready for Friday. I mean I know I did this chapter in two days but I just had this idea stuck in my head and wanted to write it down before I forgot it. And I really only write when I have the inspiration. So we will see how it goes. Also, do you prefer Monday uploads or Friday uploads? Or maybe even weekend uploads? Please let me know. And please tell me what you are thinking of the last few chapters, or the story over all. Oh and those who wanted me to let you know the songs I listen to while writing, I will start that next chapter. I actually wrote the last few in the silence of the night. (AKA Midnight when my family is asleep.)

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	10. I'm Sorry

Hey guys,

So I know you were expecting a chapter, and I was expecting to write one too. But I honestly can't find it in myself to sit down and write or even think of an idea. There are so many things I want to do with my stories, I even want to release new stories in the future, I just for some reason have a block. I swear I have been sitting here trying to at least come up with one idea. I mean I feel bad, for those of you who read my other stories, you would have noticed I updated on Monday. I had wanted to upload today as well, I just don't have anything. I wish I did. I had some pre-written chapters but I released them all. So clearly when I feel better and am ready to write again, I need to start pre-writing chapters or at least a chapter outline. Honestly guys, I just don't feel like myself. I haven't for a while, but it's affecting my writing, I think it's time I face it and try and get over it. As you have noticed I have been writing a lot of dark stuff lately. Even for the stories which weren't supposed to be. I don't know where it's coming from, but I want to get over it. I want to go back to my original ideas for all my stories. I want to be myself. I had considered just saying that I wasn't feeling well or that I wouldn't be able to update for a while because of my homework. But I don't want to lie to you guys, I want to be honest, even its complete strangers over the Internet. I want to be honest to someone-starting with myself. I haven't been okay for a while. So I think it's best so I don't ruin the stories and take a break figure some stuff out. Especially before I release anymore stories and turn those dark too. I am going to look again. But if I have any pre-written chapters, I will release them. So I will try and be back as soon as possible. As soon as an idea comes to me, you will read it. Well, a good one not a dark one. So I am sorry if I perhaps ruined the story for some of you, and if you want I will go back and change it when I get back. Alright guys. Again I am sorry for the sudden break, but I feel obligated to give this to myself. I am going to take some time and relax and focus on me and my homework. So for a while:

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	11. I'M BACK

Hi guys,

So I am back and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to even write this. Let's just say every time I wanted or even tried to attempt to write this something came up. Oh the thing that distracted me the most? That thing...um fine! It was a boy. Okay I confess. But I didn't want it to happen, trust me. I even tried to ignore it...and then I went to his house to hang out with his sister and ended up hanging out with him...but turns out he likes another girl who couldn't hate me more(Turns out after she found out how I knew the boy, and watched her favorite show, we became friends, I am actually spending the night at her house in a few weeks; I hope she doesn't kill me...) We were fine I felt happy so I let it happen. We were talking everyday it seemed and then we weren't. I guess he chose her. But I've decided to give it up. I've been there, not doing it again. But all during that, homework. I have midterms coming up (or at least when I wrote this I did. Update: I finished last week, so I am just getting used to my new schedule and stuff.) so that should me fun, I hate my life. Hopefully, when I do start post my stories again I have less homework. Another reason, I truly had no motivation. I swear there were so many ideas but I couldn't see them happening or I couldn't even write them. But I need some stability in my life I want my stories to be it. So whenever I convince myself enough that people like my stories I'll post this and then a chapter hopefully the following day. Although I am back, I won't be committing to a chapter for all my stories each week. That was a lot. And a little of what caused my break. So I am jus going to post the chapters when I can. I might even ask you guys what story you want done first just to make it easier on me. Sorry guys, but I can't do it all. So give it some thought and let me know what story you really are curious to know about what happens next.

Again, think about what story you want finished first,

~Bella

(p.s I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!)


	12. Chapter 10: Punishment and New Friends

Alternate Reality:

Third Person POV-

Mal wakes up and sighs as she remembers what's happened in the last two weeks. She also remembers that her mother is about to have a sentence of a life time. She quitely gets out of bed and walks over to the door opening it and walking towards Ben's office. As soon as she opens the door she hears Ben on the phone.

"What? I thought we agreed I would decide. I get that but...yes. Wait she actually asked for that? Um I guess. I'll run it by Mal. Okay. Bye. Ugh!" He sighed as he threw his phone on to the couch.

"Run what by me?" Mal asked stepping into the room.

"Uh! Mal! How long have you been there?"

"Just the last few sentences. Now run what by me?"

"Um..."

"Ben don't lie to me."

"I wasn't going too."

"I'll know if you are. And if you are I won't let you kiss me for a month." She said as a matter of facty as she sat down.

"What? Mal, fine."

"Good now tell me."

"Your mother she's recived her punishment. And they asked her if she had one last request. She said yes. She..um."

"Benjamin."

"Sheaskedforfgtogiveyouyourbabyback."

"Repeat that. Slowly."

"She asked for FG to give you your baby back." He said as he looked anywhere but her.

"What? Really? I can have the baby back."

"Yes. But there is one minor detail."

"Which is?"

"You get to choose if you want it to be just your genes. FG said there is a spell and because you were pregnant once that she can use it and have you as the only parent." He said looking at the floor like its the most interesting thing in the world.

"Really?"

"Yeah..but you do have to realize one thing you might get a backlash and they might think I'm the dad."

"Well I mean it would kind of be like that..if I choose to anyways."

"Well, whatever you choose, now you have to go, Lonnie wants to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"She didn't say. But Jane and Audrey are going to be there, I think she said something about girls day? Whatever that means."

"I just hope it isn't the same defintion Evie has."

"About Evie.."

"Nope, I wasn't ready and she made me. So I am not ready to forgive her."

"okay. But be civil with her at least."

"Only time will tell."

"Mal."

"Nope I didn't make her tell me and I waited until after her daughter was born for me to finally find out what happened. So nope."

"fine. but try."

"Maybe. bye."

"Oh! Take your phone they said they would help you find accessories?"

"Okay."

Mal meets Audrey and the become best friends they even go shopping as well as set up Mal's phone. And her social media.

Somehow Evie found out about it, so she posted a picture of Mal and her and 'Mal Please. Can we talk? I can help.'

Mal responds with saying no, and then goes on to post a picture of her and Ben, her caption read, "Thanks for this great chance and for being the bestfriend I could every ask for."

She also wrote one for Audrey, "Dedicated to this amazing girl and whom I love and I've only just met. Thanks for the clothes and phone case, I love it, babes. 3.

Soon after Mal posted Ben's she gets a notification that he replied and followed her. He replied saying, "best decision ever, and thank you for being the a great best friend as well."

Audrey shortly replies saying, "Ben! You took her too? Seriously? How rude. Love ya Babes"

Jay then replys: "oh the sexual tension is real. No wonder it was just you two on the trip."

Carlos replys: "Jay! You can't say that about the king, actually forget that, Mal will do more damage. Don't worry I'll have Lonnie another boyfriend in no time after your funneral."

Mal replys: "Jay, Run. And Carlos glad to know Lonnie will be taken care of. Audrey, thanks babes."

Audrey then responds to her own post done by Mal "Babes, your making me blush. And your welcome, and I love the phone case you got me too."

Evie responds with: "oh"

Ben then creates a group chat with: Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Carlos, Jay,

I thought I was supposed to help set up your phone?-Ben

You were...then I met babes...-Mal

My bad, I'll step back and watch this friendship tower over ours.-Ben

Thanks Ben! Don't worry, I'll treat her right.-Audrey

I took her on a vacation.-Ben

I'm taking her for a spa week in Paris.-Audrey

Dang..She has a room in the castle.-Ben

I designed her dorm room.-Audrey

My mom loves her.-Ben

Well then me and Belle will be talking over tea. Mal, care to join?-Audrey

Sure. Sorry Ben she's got you beat.-Mal

Private message: Between Mal and Ben

does 'babes' get to kiss you too?-Ben

are you jealous Bennyboo?-Mal

and that is why I didn't want you two to meet.I knew she would tell you about that.-Ben

oh well. Don't worry I'll Kiss you later. Hang on Audrey wants to go with Lonnie and Jane to the hair salon.-Mal

remember what your mom said Don't go too crazy.-Ben

dang it! I have to tell them don't I?-Mal

if you want to.-Ben

I want trust so i guess I have to. Bye Bennyboo. -Mal

2 hours later, Private Message: Between Mal and Ben

Bennyboo, they know.-Mal

what exactly?-Ben

us. They were snooping in my phone and saw the text. I knew I should have changed the password after Audey helped set it up.-Mal

I don't really mind. I only agreed cause I got you out of it. Although I do want to scream it from the roof tops. We'll talk later I have a meeting. Bye babe.-Ben

bye...-Mal

* * *

Hi Guys!

So as you can see I am back again, I am not sure when I will be posting again, but I had this chapter and wanted to get it out there for you guys...that and do it before ITS DELETED. (UGH! Fanfiction deleted all my other work, so now I get to re-write all of my chapters.) But anyway,... Tell me what you thought, as for the Evie situation, Ben and Mal, and the baby should she decided to get it back? I want to hear, so let me know..Well, gtg re-write all of the other chapters..UGHHHHHH.

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	13. UPDATE

Hey Guys,

...long time no update...

Yeah I'm really sorry about that. A lot has happened, and I guess with everything I could grab a chance to sit down and explain. Yet alone login..You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. I'm still not even sure I should be. I'm supposed to be doing homework..But I realized that everyone deserves an answer. If I'll be updating again or not..

But that is up to you.

 _ **Do you want me to update my stories?**_

Let me know your thoughts. And if enough people do I'll try and work out a schedule. But if only a few, maybe I'll do a few updates and tie up any loose ends about my story lines.

~Bella


End file.
